Rumors aren't always true
by strongwolf4
Summary: Tino just became a new student at Hetalia high, and so far he's loving it. Well, except his curiosity for the so-called outcast, Berwald. Everyone says he so quiet and scary, and it is sorta true. But Tino feels that the rumors may not be true. With determination, he decides to connect to Berwald to see if the rumors are true. May contain SuFin later on.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tino looked up at the big building. Hetalia academy was bigger then he'd heard.

 _It only has four floors. No big deal,_ is what Lukas had said.

 _Yes Lukas, it's as small as the hole in the wall at the thrift shop,_ he thought.  
He shrugged. He honestly couldn't wait to go inside. He couldn't wait to make new friends! He was a kind, sweet and gentle person, and it was hard for him to lie. But making friends was easy! Lukas said everyone was nice in this school.

He had known Lukas and Emil forever, but now, he was transferring to their school. Sure he was nervous, but he was also excited. He began to bounce on his feet.

"Um, hey kid; you ever gonna cross the street? You've been standing here for like, ten minutes."

Tino turned around to see an annoyed blonde behind him. The blonde had one…..weird looking eyebrow raised, and a frown on his face. What the fuck was up with those eyebrows?

"Oh, sorry!" Tino smiled nervously. "I didn't know I was blocking your way."

"It's alright. Hey, you new here?"

"Um, yes."

"Ah. Welcome to Hetalia high. I'm Arthur." The Brit held his hand out to shake. Tino beamed and shook it roughly, making Arthur flinch. "Hi! I'm Tino!"

"Uh, yes. I see." Arthur pulled his hand away. "Well, the little white figure is on the sign now. We can cross."

"Ah, yes!" Tino smiled. "Let's go!"

The two began to cross the street, and Arthur gave a small grin. "You excited to be here, Tino?"

"Yes. My friends Lukas and Emil tell me it's great here."

"Oh, you know Lukas and Emil? I'm good friends with them."

"Really? Cool!" Tino beamed. He looked away for a minute, playing with his fingers. "Does that mean, we can be friends too?"

"Oh, um, sure I guess." Arthur shrugged. "Why not?"  
Tino beamed. "Thanks!" he smiled. Arthur admired his enthusiasm.

"You're a happy little guy aren't you?" Arthur asked. Tino nodded swiftly. Arthur and Tino made it to the entrance of the school and walked in. Once inside, Tino's eyes widened to the amazing hallway. It was clean, lockers up and down the halls. He watched as many teens walked by. This school was definitely big, no doubt.

"Where's your locker?" Arthur asked. Tino flinched. He dug into his backpack swiftly and pulled out a small piece of paper. "Um, locker 251?"

"Oh! That's next to mine and Vladimir's. Follow me." Arthur lead the way to the lockers. Eventually they made it to their lockers, and Arthur had opened his to reveal strange books on mythology and witchcraft. Tino rose an eyebrow curiously. He wondered why Arthur had that. Oh well.

"Hey Tino." A familiar voice sounded behind him. He turned around swiftly and smiled when he saw the familiar face of Lukas, Emil behind him.

"Lukas!" He cried, pulling him into a hug. Lukas squeaked in surprise, while Emil snickered at the scene. It was weird, he barely ever laughed. Tino released Lukas from the hug, laughing nervously. "Sorry, Lukas. I forgot you don't really like physical contact."

"It's alright." Lukas said, "You excited?"

"Of course!" Tino smiled happily. "I already made a friend!"  
Lukas stared past him, recognizing the Brit behind Tino. "Hey Arthur."

"Hello Lukas." Arthur replied. The tiny group was quiet for a moment, then the sudden ring of the bell sounded, and the hall was full of rushing kids, struggling to get to their classes on time.

"Well," Lukas began, "Tino, do you know how to get around here?"

"Yeah, I have my program." He said, pulling out a piece of paper. "I have history first."

"Wonderful, I'm in that class." Lukas stated. He gave a glance to Emil, "Heh, heh. Emil has Algebra. Sucker."

"Shut up," Emil snarled, "Or I'll get Mr. Puffin to peck you again."

"If you call me big brother I'll stop. It's negotiation." Lukas crossed his arms with a grin. Emil just snorted and rolled his eyes. Tino giggled a little at the scene the two brothers were putting on. He turned around, realizing Arthur had gone. "Oh, I guess he went to class. We better hurry up before the second bell rings."

"I agree. Being late for Algebra sucks. She locks you out and doesn't let you in." Emil growled angrily. "See you guys." Emil began to walk off down the hall. Tino waved.  
"Well," Lukas began, "History class is on the third floor. Follow me."

"Ok!" Tino smiled. The two made their way up the stairs. Suddenly, up mid-flight, Lukas put his arm in front of Tino, stopping him. "What's wrong?"

"Wait for him to walk by."

"Who?"

" _Him."_

Tino looked up. A tall, blonde teenager with glasses was at the top of the staircase, moving to the next flight ahead to the fourth floor. Tino gulped. He looked a little scary. Tino watched as the tall teen made his way upstairs, not even glancing at them. Finally he had disappeared upstairs, and Lukas let out a small sigh. "Ok, we can walk now."  
The two continued their way upstairs until they reached the third floor. Tino's curiosity got the best of him. "What was all that about?"

"Huh?"

"You know, stopping me like that."

"Oh. Well, that guy you saw, he's….sort of scary. He's kind of an outcast since he doesn't talk so much. Also, like I said, he's kinda scary. No one really talks to him." Lukas explained with a shrug. "Also, even if you try to talk to him, he just plain out ignores you."

Tino rose an eyebrow. "No one talks to him?"

"No one."

"What's his name?"

Lukas sighed. "His name is Berwald Oxenstierna."

Tino was already interested. An outcast? Tino always felt bad for people like that. Poor guy had no friends.

"Oh for the love of god Tino walk faster. Hurry up before Mathias finds us."

"Mathias?"

"I'll explain later. _Walk_."

"Ok then." Tino pondered at who this Mathias guy was. Finally they made it to their history class, right before the bell rang. Phew! Made it just in time. The last thing he needed was to be late on his first day here. He watched Lukas walk to a desk and take a seat next to a tall, blonde teen. Damn, the teen looked like he was ready for anything. Had his pencils and binder out and everything. He seemed prepared. He also looked super serious. Not as serious as Berwald did though.

"Ah, you must be our new student." Tino turned to the teacher, who had walked up to him. "You're name is Tino right?"

"Yes miss." He answered.

"Welcome. You may take a seat net to Feliks over there." She nodded to a desk by the window. Tino looked, and the kid 'Feliks' was sitting by the window desk, a pout on his face and…apparently he was texting under the desk. And….this kid was wearing a skirt. A fucking skirt. What the fuck? Tino walked over to the desk and took a seat next to the kid. Immediately Feliks turned to him and grinned. "Hey newbie. It's totally nice to meet you. I freakin' love new kids. It's like, so cute how they get lost on their first day. I'm Feliks by the way."

"Hi. I'm Tino." Tino smiled nervously. The kid seemed nice. He watched as Feliks returned to his phone under the desk.

"Um, maybe you should put that away?"

"Like, why?"

"I don't know; because we're in class, and what if you get caught?"

"Aw, new kid's already looking out for me. How cute." Feliks smiled, "Fine, I'll put it away. You and I are totally gonna be friends newbie."

"Ok. I like new friends." Tino smiled. Feliks rose an eyebrow with a smirk. "You're a happy little guy aren't you?"

"That's what Arthur said."

"Oh you already know Arthur? He's an interesting guy, but his cooking totally sucks. He like, brought in some scones he made for everyone in Living Environment class, and a few kids actually threw up. Gross right?"

"Yes."

"Hah. You're honest newbie."

Tino smiled. Eventually the lesson began to start, and he began to take his notes. Wow! Two new friends already! He was happy he was fitting in so well. However, he couldn't get his mind off that Berwald kid. Why was he known as an outcast? Because he was quiet? Tino just forgot about it and began to concentrate on his work.

After a while the bell rang, and they escaped the classroom into the rushing hall. Looked like a fucking highway. Tino looked at his program. He had Living Environment class next.

"Ohmigod Tino. We're in like, the same class next!" He didn't even notice Feliks had looked at his program over his shoulder. Tino flinched and jumped away, panting a little.

"Sorry, hon. Did I scare you?"

"A little." He admitted, a little intimidated. Feliks chuckled. "Don't worry, newbie. I can't wait to introduce you to Liet."

"Liet?"

"It's a nickname I gave to my totally best friend Toris. He's in our next class. Come on, hurry." He tugged on Tino's arm. Tino followed, waving goodbye to Lukas. Lukas had Algebra next, sadly. Well, they couldn't have all their classes together.

Feliks pulled Tino through the bustling hallway.

"Ohmigod, Tino! Move to the side!" Feliks grabbed him and pulled him to the lockers. Tino flinched, wondering what the hell was going on. "What's wrong?" he asked, a little annoyed. Feliks shushed him swiftly. " _He's_ coming."

"Who?"

" _Berwald._ "

 _Again with this? What's_ _the big deal?_ Tino thought. He watched as Berwald passed them, as stern looking as ever. He did look a little scary, that was true. He noticed a few kids move away from him, and give him strange looks and glares. Poor guy. However, he did seem to know how to ignore them.

Finally Feliks removed them both from the wall. "Phew! That was so totally close. He scares the shit out of me."

"Well…"

"Oh come on. He's terrifying! Doesn't even talk! The only time I ever hear him talk is when a teacher calls on him."

"Oh."

"That's right." Feliks grinned, "Now, like, to our next class! Oh you're gonna love Liet. He's such a nice guy." Feliks continued to pull him through the hall. Tino smiled nervously. Well, at least his first day was going well so far!

 **Author's note!**

 **I feel like this started off terribly. I'm so sorry if you are disappointed. Anywho, it'll get better over time. I freakin' love writing with Tino, Berwald and Feliks. Their like, totally amazing. XD**

 **See you in the next chapter :3**

 **Tails**


	2. The rest of the day

Chapter 2

"Toris! Toris! Look, look! Like, I made friends with the new kid!" Feliks yelled, pulling Tino into their classroom. Tino panted heavily, for Feliks had made him dash up the stairs so fast he thought his insides would explode. He looked up. He saw Feliks talking to a kid with long, brown hair.

 _That must be Toris,_ he thought.

"Toris, Toris! Say hi! This is Tino!" Feliks squealed. Toris nodded to Tino. "Hello. I'm Toris."

"Hi. I'm Tino." Tino smiled. Toris seemed like a nice guy. He felt Feliks pull on his sleeve. "Ohmigod Tino. Sit next to us _PLEASE._ "

"Don't patronize him Feliks, damn." Toris snarled. Feliks pouted and gave a small snort.  
"Don't listen to Liet, he is totally a worrywart."

Tino just shrugged. He sat next to Feliks, who once again began to text on his phone.  
"Who are you texting by the way?" Tino asked.

Feliks giggled. "I'm just texting Feliciano. I'll introduce you to him later at lunch, ok?"

"Oh, sure!" Tino smiled.

"Watch out for his brother though," Toris snarled, "he's a bit of a dick."

"Like, no kidding." Feliks growled, "He called me a priss bitch. I like pink!" he pouted. Tino just chuckled. "It doesn't matter, just be who you are!"

"Well said." Toris grinned.

Living Environment class went well. They were learning about how humans pollute the earth and global warming and such. Tino always felt bad when he learned about these things. He felt bad for animals, the environment and stuff.

 _I wish others could just see the harm we're doing,_ he thought.

Finally the bell rang, signaling the next class. Tino looked at his program. He had English. He saw Feliks peer over him to look at his program. "Oh my god, newbie. You have the same classes as me, _with_ me! You should be like, so happy."

"I am." Tino laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"See you later Liet!" Feliks waved to his friend, and Tino did the same. Toris waved back, then hurried his way down the hall. Feliks turned to Tino with one eyebrow raised and a grin. "Well, newbie. Shall we?"

"Sure." Tino shrugged. Feliks once again pulled him through the crowd and they made their way upstairs. They eventually reached their classroom, and Tino looked at the new brand of students. Hm….

"Like, hey Eduard!" He saw Feliks wave to a kid in the middle of the room, who gave a grin back. He looked like the nerdy type. "Hey Feliks." He replied a greeting. "What's up?"

"Eduard, Eduard. This is Tino, he's the new kid."

"Hello." Eduard held out his hand, which Tino accepted and shook. "How are you liking the school so far?"

"Oh it's great! I've made so many friends already." Tino smiled. Eduard nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. Have you seen, you know…."

"Oh, you like, talking about Waldo? Yeah he saw him." Feliks answered for Tino. "Tino sit next to us. We're amazing when it comes to English stuff."

"Since when are you good at English stuff?" Eduard raised an eyebrow. "Last time you passed a test it was only a seventy, and that was months ago."

"Like, shut up!" Feliks cried with a pout. "It's not my fault you're such a big nerd and study every minute of your life!" Feliks sat down at his desk and crossed his arms, his pout never leaving.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Eduard shrugged with a smirk. Feliks mumbled something under his breath, which Tino didn't understand. It sounded Polish.

"You guys call Berwald Waldo?" He asked.

"Oh yeah. Mathias started it, and it eventually caught on." Feliks said. "I think the creepy guys is used to it."

Tino rose an eyebrow. He just decided to forget about it for a while, for class was starting. They had begun on vocabulary. Tino had turned to Feliks, who was just glaring at his paper, trying to remember what the word preservation meant. Tino would tell him, but he feared he would get caught. If kids were talking, he would, cause then he wouldn't be heard. But everyone was quiet (surprisingly) so if he was heard, he'd be in trouble.

After vocabulary, the kids had a minute to talk. He flinched when he saw Feliks drop his head on his desk and sniff. "Dammit! I just, suck at vocabulary!"

"I've offered to you a million times, I'll help you study it. Why do you refuse?" Eduard asked, righting something in his binder. Feliks looked up and glared at him. "Because you totally make it hard! Ravias told me when you helped him study!"

"Oh Ravias. Don't listen to him." Eduard sighed. "I helped him get an A on an Algebra test."

Feliks just sighed and mumbled something in Polish again. To which Tino chuckled. Next, the teacher made them partner up into three groups to do an assignment on a book they were to read. They were reading To Kill A Mockingbird.

"Ah, I've read this before." Tino smiled, "I love this book."

"Me too." Eduard replied, "It's got such interesting characters."

"Well that's great." Feliks grumbled, "I've never read it, so someone please explain."

After fifteen minutes of trying to get the gist of the book through Feliks' head, the bell finally rang. Tino sighed with relief. "You got it now, Feliks?"

"Basically yes. Young girl and boy living in Alabama and there's a trial and whatever. Why didn't you tell me the rest?"

"Those would be spoilers." Eduard grinned, "Can't spoil it for you can we?"  
Feliks gave a pout. "Screw you guys."

Tino and Eduard joined together in laughter. Feliks just grabbed his backpack and snarled. "Can we freakin' get to lunch already? I'm hungry and Toris is like, totally waiting for us."

"True. Let's hurry." Eduard nodded in agreement. "Come, Tino. We'll take you."

"Actually, I'd like to get a drink at the water fountain first. The cafeteria is on the second floor right? I'll meet you guys there."

"M'kay." Feliks shrugged. "See you there. Don't get lost. Like, come on Eduard."

"Ok. See you there Tino." Eduard nodded and followed Feliks out of the room. Tino smiled. His already loved his friends. Once he got into the hall, it was extremely crowded. He had to get around on his own now. Hey, at least he didn't have Feliks dragging him everywhere now. He could barely see as he tried to struggle through the crowd of kids.

 _Dammit!_ He thought. _How am I going to get a damn drink of water through all this? I just want a damn drink of water!_

Finally the hallway started to clear up a little. Tino gave a small smirk. _Yes!_

Suddenly, he felt himself bump into someone. He backed up a little from the impact, holding his nose, which hit the kid's back. Tino stood up immediately, shaking nervously. "I'm so sorry! I couldn't see past the crowd!"

The kid didn't turn around. He just kept standing there. Tino cocked his head to one side. Why didn't the kid saying anything? He couldn't even see his face!

Suddenly Tino recognized the long coat the teen was wearing. His eyes widened and he shivered immensely. It was Berwald.

"Oh my god…..I-I…..I'm so sorry!" he shivered. Finally Berwald turned around to look at him. Once he did, he noticed the teen's eyes widen. Then his face turned back to that stern expression like always. Was he mad at Tino? Tino shivered.

 _Don't wet yourself, Tino! You'll be ok!_ He hoped.

It seemed like forever until finally Tino couldn't take it. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" Tino didn't even notice he had fallen to the floor, his hands over his head, fearing the teen would slap him or whatever. He waited for a slap or a scolding, but still, Berwald said nothing. Finally Tino looked up, and noticed that the teen's expression had not changed. Except…was that a light red on his face.

"It's ok." He finally replied. Tino's eyes widened. His voice was so deep! And he forgave him! Tino expected something far worse. Maybe the rumors weren't true after all. Tino stood up and athered his backpack, placing it over his shoulders. He shivered with a nervous smile. This kid was ten times his size. He was so tall!

He had to admit, he was a little scary looking. Finally, Tino couldn't stand the silence. "Well….um, again sorry. I….bye." he said nervously. Honestly he looked like he was about to wet his pants. He just shook, trying to act calm as he passed the teen and he immediately dashed to the staircase. He never ran so fast in his life.

Sadly, he didn't hear Berwald's reply. "Bye…."

….

"Ugh! Finally Tino you made it." Feliks grumbled. Tino took a seat next to him and smiled. "Yeah, sorry I'm late."

"You must've been really thirsty. How long does it take to get a drink of water?" Eduard rose an eyebrow. Tino just laughed, trying to hide his fear. "Um, well…."

"Oh I don't care." Feliks ended the conversation before it could even begin, "I brought cards today! Let's totally play a game of go fish. I WILL BEAT YOU THIS TIME EDUARD." He gave a swift and menacing glare to the nerdy teen. Eduard just grinned with a raised eyebrow. "Try me."

Feliks flinched with anger and placed the cards down. "You playing Tino?"

"Uh, sure." He replied. Feliks smiled and handed everyone cards. Tino hadn't played this game in a long time, so he forgot some of the rules. He looked at his cards. He had some pretty good ones.

"Keep those babies hidden or we'll have a strategic advantage." Feliks winked. Tino realized he was right, and hid his cards. Feliks giggled.

"Look at you; you're a babe in the woods!" Feliks laughed. "You're totally going down!"

Boy was he right. Feliks had taken all his cards easily, however he was having a problem defeating Eduard. Tino watched with enthusiasm as the two battled with the cards. He watched as Feliks shook with anger and Eduard snickered with triumph. Finally Eduard had taken all his cards and won.

"NOO!" Feliks yelled. Eduard just crossed his arms and smiled. "Told you I would win."

" _Told you I would win."_ Feliks mimicked. Tino just laughed at the whole thing. Feliks gave a long, heavy sigh. "So Tino, like, why were you late again? I care at this time."

"Oh, uh…."

"Tell us." Eduard said. Tino gulped. "Well, I kinda bumped into someone."

"Oh was it Alfred? Yeah he can be annoying at times." Feliks went on.  
Tino had no idea who Alfred was. "I have no idea who this Alfred kid is, but….it wasn't him…."

"Oh. Then who?" Feliks asked.

Tino gulped. "It was….well…it was Berwald…."

The other two teen's eyes widened. They glanced at each other swiftly and then back to Tino. "Did he like, hurt you?!" Feliks cried with worry.

Tino scooted away a little. " _NO._ He just, well, stood there. I said sorry and he forgave me."

"He _forgave_ you? He _actually talked_ to you?!"

"Um….yes?" Tino replied.

"Ohmigod Eduard. Ohmigod."

Eduard nodded. "I'm impressed. I didn't think he'd talk to anyone who bumps into him, especially a new kid."

Tino just nodded. "Um, yeah."

"Ugh, anyway, where the hell are Ravias and Liet? They're late." Feliks stood up and looked around the room. They were not anywhere. "Feliciano isn't here too."

"I think they're printing out their projects for art class. Their screwed if they don't get it in today. I know Feli did it, he's great at art." Eduard said, flipping through his textbook. Tino raised an eyebrow. "Feliciano is nice?"

"Oh you have no freakin' idea." Feliks sat back down, "He's such a sweet and happy guy. I think he and Ludwig have a crush on each other. Don't tell anyone I told you that."

"Ludwig? Who's he?"

"Just a tall, stern German guy." Eduard answered for Feliks, "And Feliciano is Italian. They always hang around with each other. And by the way Feliks, it's no secret that they like each other. Practically everyone knows."

" _Practically_ everyone. Not all." Feliks smirked. Eduard just slapped a hand to his forehead. Tino chuckled.

The bell rang, ending lunch. "What do we have next?" Tino asked Feliks. Feliks sighed. "Ugh, Algebra. I freakin' hate it."

"I agree. I was never king at that subject." Tino replied sympathetically. The two said goodbye to Eduard and made their way to the first floor. Once there, Tino looked to the left of the hall. There he spotted the same tall teen, quiet as ever, pulling a textbook out of his locker. Tino just stared at Berwald, wondering of Berwald truly had forgiven him for bumping into him. Tino flinched when Berwald turned at him and flinched. For a second the just stared at each other, until Berwald grabbed his textbook and shut his locker quickly. Without turning back, the tall teen made his way down the hall. He was walking really fast.

 _Is….is he scared of me?_ Tino wondered. No. He can't be. The kid was twice his size, and could easily beat him up with one punch. However, Tino could be quite scary himself when he was angered. Tino just shrugged and swiftly ran after Feliks, who had just randomly left him there.

Finally he made it to his Algebra class, He took a seat next to Feliks, and he gasped with excitement when he saw Lukas had taken a seat next to him. "Ah, Lukas! How's your day been?"

"Good. How 'bout you? It's your first day, you know. Has Feliks been torturing you?"

"Hey!"

"Hah, hah. No, he's a good friend."

"Lucky you." Lukas growled, looking away, "I've had to suffer half of my classes with Mathias."

"Who is Mathias?!" Tino was getting impatient. Everyone talked about him, and he had no idea who he was! Lukas sighed and grit his teeth. "Some annoying Danish kid who declares himself our friend. Me and Emil I mean."

"Oh. That's it?"

" _YES_ , that's it." Lukas answered sternly. Tino flinched. Apparently this kid did not make his friend happy. Finally Algebra class started, and he already found himself struggling with the subject. AT least he wasn't as bad as Feliks, the kid in the back. The teacher called on him a few times, calling him Gilbert. Apparently that's his name.

Tino stared at the question he had to answer, and already he wanted to crumple the paper and toss it in the trash. It took him a while to understand this, but he eventually got it.

The bell rang eventually, and he was finally able to escape the damn class.

"Ugh! That was like, so hard!" Feliks whined.

"Really?" Lukas began, "I thought it was easy." He gave a shrug. Tino rose an eyebrow. "Really? I had trouble."

"I noticed." Lukas rose an eyebrow with a small grin. Tino just pouted. Lukas turned straight and flinched when he saw his brother. "Well, look who it is. Hey little boy."

"Shut up." Emil growled back. Lukas just shrugged.  
"Call me big brother."

"NEVER."

Feliks leaned into Tino and whispered into his ear. "You've known these two for a while right? Have they like, always been like this?"

"You have no idea." Tino replied with a small smile. Feliks just rolled his eyes.

"I swear, they can like, be such babies sometimes. Well, one more class. Ready for art class, Tino?"

Tino had no idea why they had to have an art class. But he nodded anyway. They said their goodbyes to Lukas and Emil, and made their way down the hall to their art classroom. Once they got there, Feliks squealed and ran over to a teen with auburn hair, and a long curl coming out of the left side of his head.

The two teens shared a hug and began talking. Feliks looked over to Tino, and signaled him to come over. Tino obeyed and walked over. "Tino! This is Feliciano. Feli, this is like, the newbie Tino."

"Ciao, Tino!" Feliciano pulled Tino into a surprising hug, and Tino flinched to the sudden contact. Feliciano let go with a small 'Ve~!'

"Sorry. He's a hugger." Feliks sighed. Feliciano giggled and sat down. "Sit next to us!"

Tino listened and sat down next to his friends. They chatted away for sometime, until the teacher eventually came in. Suddenly, they saw Feliciano glance at the door, and he let out a terrified 'Veeeee!'

They turned and looked. Their eyes widened when they saw the familiar figure of Berwald standing there. The worst part was, Tino realized, he was staring at _him._ Tino gulped.

 _WHAT DOES HE WANT WITH ME?!_ He thought with horror.

He just watched as Berwald walked down the row, getting closer with each step. Not once did he take his eyes off Tino.

 _I apologized! And he forgave me! What more does he want?!_

It got to an even more horrifying scene when the tall teen took a seat next to him. Tino and his friends just stared at him, Berwald staring back. Tino gulped and shook. Berwald realized he was scaring Tino, and looked away nervously. Tino scooted over, closer to Feliks. "I'm scared….." he murmured.

"Like I'm not?" Feliks snarled through gritted teeth. "Look at Feliciano! He's like, terrified!"

No doubt about that. The Italian was under his desk, wailing small 'Ves!" and shivering. Tino felt bad for the little guy. The teacher eventually began the class. Tino watched as the teacher showed them what they would be drawing today. Logos.

Logos? As in logos for companies and movies and whatnot? Sounded easy!

Finally they were able to work and Tino pulled out a pencil and paper. He began to start his logo. He knew exactly what to do.

"Like, watcha gonna draw?" Feliks asked, looking over at his blank paper.

"Moomins logo." Tino smiled, "It's a Finnish series."

"Ah, you're Finnish then? Wicked cool." Feliks grinned. "I'm Polish. I'm gonna do a logo for Victoria's Secret. Their freaking clothes are gorgeous."

Feliks just smiled nervously at Feliks. Victoria's Secret? Ok then…..  
"Hey Feli, what are you drawing?" Tino asked. Feliciano turned and smiled at him.

"A pasta logo!" he replied. "I _love_ pasta! Ve!"

 _Italians usually do._ Tino thought. Suddenly he remembered Berwald was sitting in the desk to his left. He couldn't help himself. He turned and glanced at the tall teen's paper. It seemed he was drawing a logo for the band ABBA. Tino rose an eyebrow. Why ABBA?

He flinched with fear when Berwald turned to him. Tino gasped and turned away, shaking. "Sorry…." He whispered.

He just casually returned to his work, finishing it swiftly. He looked at his finished work, and made a sad face. "I don't think it's that good." He sighed.

"What? No! It's _totally_ better then mine. Mine looks like shit." Feliks snarled, glancing at his paper. Tino couldn't lie, Feliks' wasn't perfect. The two of them glanced to Feliciano's work. It was beautiful.

"Wow, Feli." Tino murmured. Feliciano turned to him and smiled. "Thank you, ve!"

….

After a while, the bell finally rang. The students handed in their work, and walked out of the classroom into the bustling hallway. School was finally finished for the day. Tino walked to his locker, bidding his goodbyes to his friends beforehand. He unlocked it and grabbed his math textbook. It was huge and heavy, and he couldn't believe he had to carry the damn thing in his backpack. His back would start to hurt easily.

After grabbing the damn thing, he closed the locker door. After locking it, he turned to his right and swiftly let out a scream that echoed the hallway. Berwald was standing right in front of him, as stern as ever. His scream had attracted the attention of many students. He was being stared at by half the hallway. He heard a few teens mutter things under their breath.

"Get away from the new kid!" Tino heard a yell.

Berwald didn't move. He just continued to stare at him. Tino shivered.

"C-can….can I help you?" he asked nervously.

Berwald just answered deeply, "I liked your work in art class."

"…..Thanks?..." he replied nervously. Berwald nodded. "Bye."

Tino watched as the teen walked away, out the school doors. What the hell was that about? The kids who had witnessed it began to ramble about it to each other before they began to rush back outside to leave school. Tino sighed with nervous relief.

"You ok, new kid?"

Tino turned and saw the familiar face of the kid from Algebra class. "Um, yeah, I am."

"Awesome. That Waldo guy is so un-awesome and creepy. I'm Gilbert by the way." The red-eyed teen grinned. Tino smiled with a nod, "Hi Gilbert. I'm Tino."

"You're lucky to have met the awesome me," He replied, "If the damn freaky kid talks to you again, I'll defend you. See you later new kid-I mean, Tino." Gilbert smirked and rushed out the door.

"Bye!" Tino called with a wave. Tino smiled. Huh, this day was a good day. Creepy, yet interesting. What would tomorrow be like?

 **Author's note!**

 **Andddddd I hoped this chapter would be better. I don't know if it is; you decide. Anywho, I LOVE to kill a mockingbird lol. And apparently Berwald is finally talking to Tino. Let's see how it goes.**

 **By the way the 'babe in the woods' joke, I got that from Adventure Time. I love Adventure Time lol.**

 **See you in the next chapter :3**

 **Tails** How


	3. Hurt feelings and discoveries

Chapter 3

"Good morning Tino." Tino flinched and turned around when he heard Arthur speak behind him. Tino sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "You scared me! Good morning."

"Sorry about that." Arthur apologized, "Have you seen Emil? I let him borrow my textbook yesterday and I want it back."

"ARTIE DUDE!"

Arthur flinched. Within seconds he had jumped behind Tino. To this Tino pondered at why he was hiding behind him. "Arthur, what are you doing?" He asked. Instantly the brit silenced him with his finger. " _He's coming._ "

"Who?"

"HIM!" Arthur shouted, pointing at a blonde running down the hall towards them. Tino was curious, "Who's that?"

"Shh! Just, cover for me! Say I'm not here!"

Tino gave a nervous smile, "But, you're pretty easy to see behind me."

To this Arthur flinched. "You're right. I'll move fast, and until then, distract h-"

"ARTIE! MY BUDDY!"

And officially the tall blonde who had been running down the hall came face to face with the brit. The brit screeched and fell to the floor, making Tino squeal with surprise and worry. "Are you alright?!"

"Oh sure he is. Happens every day!" The tall blonde chuckled. "Hey, you're the new kid right? Cool! I'm Alfred, the hero of the school, and Artie's best buddy!"

"YOU ARE NOT!" Arthur howled, getting up. He grabbed his book from the floor and gave a warning glare to Alfred, " _Don't_ follow me to my next class. You're not my buddy!"

"Of course I am! We're best friends dude!"

"No we're not!" Arthur shot back.

Alfred shrugged. "You say that all the time, but I know you're just joking. Anyway, at least I greet you every morning, not Francis."

" _DON'T_ mention that bloody frog." Arthur grumbled. Alfred doubled over in laughter. Tino just chuckled, not entirely sure what was going on here.

"And I've arrived!" A voice sounded from the front door. They turned to see Feliks walking through with someone. "The gorgeous one has arrived!"

"And so has the awesome one!" Tino recognized Gilbert walking in behind Feliks. Feliks gave a small snort and turned to Gilbert. "I'm prettier then you."

"But you're not awesomer then me." Gilbert retorted back with a smirk.

"Ugh," Feliks snarled. "Tino, yell at him."

"I can't do that."

"Why?"

"Because I can't."

"Whatever. You're so nice it's disgusting." Feliks gagged. Tino wasn't sure if it was a compliment or an insult. He just shrugged it off. Soon after, Lukas and Emil entered the building, their usual argument going on.

"Call me big brother."

"NO."

"Yes."

"NO."

" _Yes."_

"NO NO NO NO NO!" Emil yelled. The whole hall went silent. Emil never yelled. Emil looked around, noticing what he'd just done. He blushed with embarrassment, "Sorry."

"Loser." Lukas snorted. He turned to Tino, "Anyway, let's just get out of this hallway. I want to get to class before-"

"NORGE!"

"Ahh he's here!" Lukas yelped. "Hurry; I don't care how early we are let's just get to class-"

"Ah, Norge! There you are!" Immediately a random kid with spikey hair came up and laughed in Lukas' face. Lukas stepped back, wiping spit off his face. "Asswipe."

"Hey Mathias dude!" Alfred laughed. "What's up?"

"Nothin! Just came to meet my buddy!" Mathias nudged Lukas in the arm, who returned a deep, low growl. "I'm _not_ your buddy."

So this was Mathias then, huh? Tino had to admit, Lukas was right. He was kind of annoying. Mathias laughed loudly. "Of course you're my buddy, Luky! Ever since freshmen year!"

"YOU _FORCED ME_ TO BE YOUR FRIEND. I'VE SUFFERED FOR YEARS!"

"Oh come on! Norge, you were friendless before me."

"THEN I GAINED FRIENDS ON MY OWN. WHEN I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO BE FRIENDS, YOU WOULD'NT LEAVE ME ALONE. AND YOU STILL DON'T!"

"Haha! Come on, Norge!"

Tino had never seen Lukas look so annoyed and mad. In fact he never saw him mad. Arthur's eyes widened. "Back up, Tino."

"Why?"

"Just do it." Arthur pushed him back. In fact, everyone stepped back. Mathias just gave a snort. "Ah, here comes one of Norge's bull sessions."

Lukas popped a vain. "GO AWAY, MATHIAS. BEFORE I START SAYING MEAN THINGS."

"Norge, you never say mean things to me! We're buddies!" Mathias laughed.

"Take cover!" Alfred yelled, leaping behind Gilbert. Gilbert flinched, "HELL NO! Hide _me!_ "

"Ahh, Emil! Like, back up!" Feliks screeched, backing up with Emil. Lukas looked like he was going to explode.

Tino gulped. "Uhh…Lukas…"

"It's ok. He's done this before." Mathias waved his hand, "Don't worry! It never gets to me!" He grinned.

Tino wasn't so sure about that.

Then, Lukas began:

"THERE IS A FINE LINE BETWEEN CLEVERNESS AND STUPIDITY MATHIAS. LOOKS LIKE YOU CROSSED THE STUPIDITY LINE."

"Pfft! Luky, you've used that one before-"

"I'M NOT DONE YET! LISTEN YOU, NO ONE CAN BE FRIENDS WITH YOU FOR TOO LONG, BECAUSE THEY CAN'T LOOK YOU IN THE EYE, YOUR STUPIDITY IS CONTAGIOUS! I BET ALFRED AND GILBERT HANG OUT WITH YOU OUT OF PITY! AND THERE'S NO VACCINE AGAINST STUPIDITY!"

"N-norge…"

"Ok, calm down." Gilbert said.

"No! I have to make my point! If I don't make my point now, he'll never get it! He never has, but now he will! Listen you, I'm _not_ your friend! Never will be! You must have been born on a highway because that's where accidents happen! NOW LEAV ME ALONE!" Finally Lukas had finished. Tino had never seen him like this before. EVER. Lukas panted widely, then turned to Emil. "WATER."

Emil grabbed a bottle of water from his backpack and handed it to Lukas, who chugged the whole thing down swiftly. Lukas wiped the water from his mouth and glared at Mathias, 'Do you get it? Or are you going to come back later and annoy me more?"

Mathias didn't move or say anything. For a minute Tino didn't even know if he was breathing.

"Ah. Mathias never gets hurt from Lukas' shit!" Alfred laughed, "Come on, Mathias! Let's go-"

 _*Sniff!*_

Everyone paused. Alfred and Gilbert gasped. Lukas flinched with surprise. Mathias was actually crying. _CRYING!_ This never happened before! Tino felt a pang of pity in his belly for the poor Danish kid. "Um, I thought he never gets hurt?" Tino asked.

"He never does. What did you say to make this happen, Lukas?" Arthur asked.

"I-I'm not an accident!" Mathias sniffed. "Norge, what happened to you?! Why are you being mean to me all of a sudden?!"

Lukas popped another vain. Everyone braced for the impact.

"ALL OF A SUDDEN?! REALLY?! I've insulted you and told you to leave me alone for so long, and you're just getting it now?! Just, leave me alone you asswipe!" Lukas shouted.

Mathias sniffed. "Ok, if that's what you want." Mathias wiped tears from his eyes and ran off, Alfred and Gilbert running behind him. Arthur's green eyes widened. "WOW, LUKAS. He finally got the message."

"About time." Lukas snarled.

"Um, don't you think you were a little harsh?" Tino asked nervously.

"Like, NO." Feliks but it, "if it makes him understand, we're all good."

Emil and Arthur nodded. Tino sighed. _Why bully?_

The bell rang, signaling first period. "Well now, let's get to class." Lukas said, "See you Arthur."

"Bye." Arthur dipped his head then walked off. Tino watched him leave with interest. "So Lukas, class?"

"Yes, let's go."

….

Lunch period came fast and they were already hungry. Tino jabbed at his food but didn't eat anything.

"What's wrong, man?" Feliks asked, biting his sandwich. Tino just sighed.  
"I don't know, I guess I just feel bad for Mathias."

"DON'T." Lukas snarled.

"He got what was coming to him; and for the record Lukas has been telling him for years, just not as hard as today." Emil added.

Tino just sighed. "I think I'm going to go to the library."

"Why?" Feliks asked.

"I don't know. It's quiet, and plus I wanna get a book."

"Bookworm." Feliks snorted, "What book?"

"Warriors: Into The Wild."

"I've read those." Eduard said, "They're pretty good."

"The ones about cats? Heracles reads those." Feliks mumbled through a mouthful of sandwich. Tino Shrugged. "They look good to me."

"Have fun." Lukas said, letting him out of the booth. "Be careful, though."

"What do you mean?"

"Berwald hangs out up there during lunch. No one ever really sees him eat." Lukas shrugged.

Tino just sighed. " _Ok then._ See you guys." He waved softly and walked to the stairs. Why did he have to be so careful? Berwald was a normal person!...Just scarier…

….

Tino entered the library. It was kinda quiet, just a few kids laughing in between. To find the book, he obviously needed to search the shelves. He walked to the shelf that had the letter W on it. He searched the aisle, checking for the warriors books. Finally he saw them at the end of the aisle. "Ah! There they are!" He said cheerfully. He walked over to them and grabbed the book he needed. Smiling with satisfaction, he turned to leave. He froze.

He stepped back and realized that a certain tall blonde was only standing to feet away from him, searching the aisle for a book. _Oh lord…._

He gulped. Berwald was searching for a book to read. Finally the tall blonde grabbed a book and sighed. He turned and noticed Tino, who flinched in response. Tino shivered a little. "H….Hi…."

"….Mm." Berwald replied. He turned and walked away. As rude as it was, Tino followed him. Slowly of course, without him watching. He peeked his head from behind the shelf and watched Berwald sit down at a table by the window. The kid just opened the book and began to read. Tino heard a few kids snicker at him, while a few backed away in fear.

 _That's not nice!_

Tino didn't like bullying. As a matter of fact, he hated it. Sure Berwald had scared him before, but now he kinda felt bad. This poor kid had no friends and just sat alone reading; on top of that, everyone was scared of him!

 _Well, he does have a menacing stare…_

Tino shook his head. _Maybe I should go talk to him?_

He slapped himself in the face. _Get a grip on yourself, Tino!_

However, he liked to help. He felt his feet move, without even thinking. _Stop moving! Stop!_

He just felt himself walk closer to Berwald. Was this out of pity? Maybe. Probably.

Finally Tino realized he was only two feet away from the blonde. _AaaaaaAAAAHHHH!_

He panted widely, and backed up a little. It was too late to run away, because Berwald turned and glared at him. Tino flinched with a small yelp, trying not to pee his pants. Why was he still standing here?! And now he was frozen in place!

 _Should I run? Should I scream?!_

"….Why're you here?" Berwald asked in a deep, gruff voice.

Tino gulped. He talked to him! "Um…..well…I-I saw you alone so, I figured you could use so company…"

Berwald rose a disbelieving eyebrow. "Y' sure? Oh right, you're the new kid. Listen, at the risk of being made fun of, don't hang out with me." The Swede pointed his thumb to the door. Tino was surprised. He figured since Berwald came up to him yesterday and complimented him, he would _want_ to see him. Apparently it was the other way around.

 _He doesn't seem like such a bad guy. He's probably just misunderstood, or doesn't communicate so well! Maybe I-maybe I can help?_ "Who cares if someone makes fun of me?" Tino smiled.

Berwald's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'll hang out with you if you want!" Tino grinned. _I can help you._

"…..Y' sure?" Berwald asked. "You're not…scared of me?"

"No, not really." Tino shrugged. It was a lie. He was _sort of_ scared of him, but not as much as he used to be. "So, may I sit?"

"….Sure I guess…." Berwald shrugged, flipping a page in his book. Tino smiled and sat down, opening his book. Berwald glanced at his book and rose an eyebrow. "Warriors?"

"Yep! What are you reading?"

"….To Kill A Mockingbird.."

"Ah! That's what we're reading in class!" Tino smiled.

Berwald nodded. "I got my own so I could read ahead."

"Nice."

"Mm." Berwald returned to his book. Tino began his book, starting at the prologue. It was good so far, he wondered how chapter one would turn out. Suddenly Tino felt a little hungry. He dug into his bag and pulled out a piece of candy. He opened the wrapper and threw the little Jolly Rancher into his mouth. He pasued when he saw Berwald eyeing it. "….What?..."

"Nothing."

"You want one?"

"No. I don't eat in school." Berwald replied hoarsely. Tino felt bad. "Why don't you eat in school?"

"Because I just don't."

"… _.Ok then…."_ Tino rose an eyebrow. Man this kid was weird! It didn't matter now. He popped another Jolly Rancher into his mouth. He flinched when he saw Berwald eyeing it again. "Are you sure you're not hungry? You want one?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Berwald lied. Tino rose an eyebrow with disbelief when The Swede's stomach rumbled. Tino chuckled. "Just take it."

He threw it in front of Berwald, who flinched in response. He turned to Tino, who was smiling. Berwald eyed the candy carefuly. "This is no trick?"

"Of course not!"

Berwald just sighed. "Ok then. Thanks." He popped the candy in his mouth and chewed it. Tino smiled.

"Why are you hanging out with me and being so nice to me?" Berwald began, "I know it's out of pity."

"Th-that's not true!" Tino lied, "I-I figured you could use some company. You're always alone, as I've noticed. And I think it's a shame other kids judge you because they think you're scary!"

Berwald just stared at him. "….You really think so…?"

"Sure!" Tino smiled.

The bell rang, lunch was officially over. Tino got up and smiled. "See you then."

Berwald just stared at him. "Y-yeah…see you…"

Tino grinned and walked away. He began to think to himself:

 _What just happened? Did I just become friends with this kid? Or was I really just helping him? Well, I don't want to make him feel bad, so I guess I'll talk to him tomorrow too._

Tino was sort of proud of himself. He made someone happy today; at least he hoped.

 **Author's note!**

 **Hehehehehehehehheh I had fun writing this chapter. So, I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Poor Mathias. It's ok everyone Lukas isn't that mean.**

 **Warrior cats reference sorry I couldn't resist I love those books :3**

 **See you in the next chapter! :3**

 **Tails**


	4. Realization

Chapter 4

"So in conclusion class, y equals to the greatest power and blah blah blah blah blah…."

Tino just dazed off from what the teacher was saying. He turned when he heard a snoring sound, and flinched when he saw Gilbert asleep at the back of the class. He heard Feliks giggle beside him:

"Hah, like, look Tino, he's asleep." He whispered. Tino nodded with a chuckle. He heard Emil give a low snort:

"I wish we had a sharpie. I wonder what we could write on his head?"

Tino and Feliks started cracking up right then and there.

"Tino, Feliks, silence!" The teacher called.

"Yes miss."

Finally they were just able to do their own math work. Tino just scribbled on his paper, finding this math to be terribly annoying. Where's a blowtorch to burn the paper when you needed one? By the time the bell rang, he had only gotten up to question five. He stuffed his paper in his binder and blushed with embarrassment. He was never really good at math.

He and Feliks made their way to art class, and Feliks made a _'tsk tsk tsk'_ sound. "Cheer up, Tino! Math is like, so stupid."

"I agree." Tino complied.

Once they made it inside art class, Feliks and Tino took their seats next to Feliciano, who was jumping with cheer. "Ciao! How's your day been?"

"Pretty good, I guess." Feliks shrugged.

"Weird." Tino answered.

The two turned to him. "Weird how?" They said together.

Tino shook his head, "Just weird."

The other two gazed at each other with curiosity. They shrugged it off and just left it alone.

Suddenly Tino flinched with a small squeal when he felt a large hand flop on his left shoulder. Feliks and Feliciano screeched and jumped back. Tino looked up and his eyes connected to Berwald's. The Swede just stared at him with that usual, menacing glare. "Hi…"

Tino gulped with a nervous grin, "H…hi…"

"Mm." Berwald nodded and sat down next to him. Feliks just grinned nervously, sweat dripping down his head.

Feliks leaned into Tino's ear and whispered through gritted teeth, "WHAT IS HE _DOING_ SAYING HI TO YOU LIKE THAT?"

Tino just gave him a small, nervous grin, trying to figure out how to put it. He figured he'd be honest. "Berwald is my…friend…."

Feliciano yelped. Feliks just rose an eyebrow, "Like, really? You _connected_ with that monster?"

"Yes, and he's not a monster. Maybe if you all just _talked_ to him instead of cowering in fear from him, maybe you would know he's not a terrifying person."

Feliks and Feliciano glanced at each other, "Ve; my grandfather always does say never judge a book by it's cover…"

"Pfft, phooie. If you ask me, it'll take a lot more then your innocent heart to get me to talk to that giant." Feliks snorted to Tino. Tino just gave a small frown. He was about to retort but before he could, the teacher signaled art class to start. Tino sighed and listened to the dumb lesson. The activity they were doing today didn't seem _too_ hard.

Feliks rose his hand, "So, we just have to build with small pieces of wood? What for?"

"Start with the small pieces, then we'll move on to the big pieces tomorrow. The real project starts tomorrow, and it will be fun." The teacher winked. Feliks just snorted.

Tino turned to Feliciano, who, like usual, seemed excited. Out of sheer curiosity, he turned to Berwald. He was surprised when he saw interest piercing the Swede's eyes. Apparently this kid liked building?

The teacher gave each of them small pieces of wood. Tino studied them, wondering what to make. "What do we make with these things?"

"How should I know?" Feliks answered in an annoyed tone, "Maybe little figurines? I'm gonna make a pony." He grinned.

Tino rose an eyebrow with a smirk. He admired his friend's bravery to be himself. "How about you Feli?"

"Huh? Ve, I'm going to make a tiny fork!"

"Why a fork?"

"For pasta!" He smiled.

 _What else is new?_ Tino heaved a sigh. He turned to his left and glanced at Berwald, who was already making something. Tino was impressed by how fast he moved. "What are you making?" He asked.

Berwald flinched. "Um, nothing."

"Come on; tell me!" Tino smiled. Berwald blushed and gave into the Finn's sweet smile. With a sigh, he gave his answer:

"It's supposed to be a dog."

"A dog?"

"Mm."

"Oh, I love dogs!" Tino exclaimed, "I have a dog. His name is Hanatamago."

"Mm. Cute."

Tino smiled. Tino looked at his own wood pieces, wondering what he should make. _Ah! I know!_

He began to play with the wood pieces, trying to piece it together. Berwald rose an eyebrow, "What're y' makin'?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm just trying to make a small wooden bench that's all. Nothing important." Tino continued to play with the wood pieces, getting frustrated at how he couldn't get it into a bench shape. Berwald sighed and leaned in closer, "Here, let me help you."

Berwald's hands touched his, and he blushed with fear. Fear from what?

"Oh, oh Tino!" Feliks called, "Look at this!"

Tino sighed and pulled away from Berwald, who seemed slightly disappointed he left, "Sorry, Feliks is calling me. I'll be right back." _Maybe._

Berwald just nodded. "Ok."

Tino dashed to Feliks' side and stared up at the wall. "What're we staring at?"

" _That!_ " Feliks pointed upward. Tino looked up and his eyes widened. There was a picture of a wolf with beautiful red markings and swirly tufts of fur, followed by some sort of divine instrument. Tino leaned in closer to see what the title was. _"Okami Amaterasu._ Who drew this?"

"You mean who _painted_ this." Feliks corrected him, "Kiku did."

"Kiku?"

"Oh, you haven't met Kiku yet? He's a really shy guy."

"He can't be as shy as you!" Feliciano teased. Feliks pouted.

"Anyway," Feliks continued, "He's a _really_ good artist. Him and Feli are like art _kings!_ "

Feliciano blushed.

Tino just rolled his eyes with a smirk.

Suddenly the bell rang. The period was over already? "That was fast."

"Totally." Feliks agreed, one eyebrow raised, "Weird."

Feliciano waved his goodbyes and dashed out of the room. Feliks skipped up to Tino and sighed, "Sorry Tino. I would wait for you, but, Liet promised he would go shopping with me. See you later!" And Feliks skipped out the door.

 _Shopping?_ "Uh, yeah, see ya!" Tino waved. Tino gathered his things and got himself ready to go-

"You goin' home?" Berwald surprised him with a deep, gruff question. Tino flinched and nodded nervously with a smile:

"Uh-huh! Goin' home!" He grinned. Berwald raised an eyebrow with a nod. "Mm."

"So, umm….where are you going?"

"Mm; home."

"Ah, I see. Well, see you tomorrow I guess." Tino grinned, walking towards the door. He made it a few feet in the hallway before he realized that Berwald was following him. He turned around, making the tall teen flinch.

"Berwald, what are you doing?"

"Just walking to the front door like you."

"Oh, ok. Well-"

"AHHHHHHHH! STAY AWAY FROM TINO!"

Tino nearly screamed when he saw Gilbert run down the hall, reeling his fist back to punch. Berwald just rose an eyebrow and didn't even move.

"Gilbert, stop!"

Ignoring Tino, Gilbert made it over, throwing his fist in Berwald's direction. Tino looked away, not wanting to see what would happen.

"Gah!"

Hearing the nervous yelp from Gilbert, Tino looked back and saw Berwald had snagged Gilbert's hand before he had a chance to palm his fist into his face. Tino gulped, slightly impressed. Gilbert just shivered, glancing at Tino" "Tino, run! No reason we both gotta die!"

Tino just sighed and slapped a hand to his face, "Gil, it's ok."

"Huh? HUH? What're you talking about?!"

"Berwald, put him down."

Berwald immediately nodded, "As you wish." He dropped Gilbert's fist roughly, and Gilbert glared at him with piercing red eyes. He stumbled over to Tino and whispered in his ear:

"See? He's a freak! Why are you talking to him, let alone protecting him?!"

Tino shook his head, "We've become….friends….." Tino struggled to say it. Gilbert gasped.

" _Friends?...REALLY?..._ Well, I kind of figured you were the kind of person who would be nice to anybody, so I'm not surprised."

Tino shrugged. It was true.

"Well, good luck Tino. See you tomorrow." Gilbert grinned, dashing away. Coward.

Tino gave a long, heavy sigh. "Well, see you tomorrow Berwald." Tino smiled. Berwald just nodded.

Tino exited the school, a smile creasing his face. Today was weird; but it was also fun.

 **Author's note!**

 **Boring chapter but oh well. First thing that came to mind on such short notice. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed! We will find out what happened to Mathias in the next chapter.**

 **See you in the next chapter :3**

 **Tails**


	5. A plan

Chapter 5

 _Whhhhyyyyy_ did the night have to move so fast? Tino felt so tired. He had a hard time sleeping that night, probably cause of insomnia. _I really need to try counting sheep,_ he thought. It didn't matter. It was career day at school, which meant a bunch of random people were coming in to talk about their jobs. Tino sighed, feeling like this was going to be the sess-pit of boredom.

Well at least it was Friday!

That kept his mood going. Apparently.

He finally reached his locker and opened it, retrieving his textbook for history. _Ngh, it's so heavy!_ Tino though angrily with a struggle. From the weight of trying to hold up his backpack, which was slipping off his shoulders, _and_ trying to hold the heavy book, he began to fall.

 _Crap!_

"Hang on." A familiar voice sounded next to him. He felt himself get picked up lightly by a strong, firm hand. Tino flinched when his eyes connected to Berwald's. "Oh, Berwald! Thanks!" _I guess. You scared me!_

"Did I scare you?"

"Well…a little…" Tino wasn't going to lie. He didn't like lying, actually. Berwald just gave a heavy shrug, "Figures."

"Oh no, I didn't mean it like that! You just, surprised me, that's all!" Tino grinned nervously. Would he buy it? It was kinda true!

"Yeah, right." Berwald sighed, walking away. Tino felt himself already began to feel guilty.

 _Damn! Now I made him mad at me! Or sad…whatever you can't tell that guy's emotions. What else can go wrong?_

He let out a sigh and closed his locker, locking it. He turned and began to walk to class until-

"Ah!"

He collided into someone. The two of them fell back in separate directions, and Tino let out a small squeal when he hit the floor. He began to get back up, coughing a little, "Uhh-"

"Ah! I'm sorry! Please forgive my clumsiness!" A hyper voice popped up. For a second Tino thought it was Feliciano, but he was wrong. He stood up, watching a teenager on the floor gathering his papers, and he even picked up his textbook for him. "H-here, you dropped this; well, because of me." The teenager smiled nervously.

Tino grabbed it from him, raising a brow. "Uh, thanks. Who are you?"

The teenager gave a large, goofy smile. "Ah, you're the new kid, aren't you? Gil talks about you sometimes! Is it true you've talked to Berwald? Is he really as scary as he seems?"

"You answered my question with another question." Tino replied, a little annoyed.

The teen flinched, "iAy! Lo siento! My name is Antonio!" The Spaniard stuck out his hand to shake, which Tino returned the same. "Moi! I'm Tino!"

"Ah! Again, sorry about that." He grinned nervously.

Tino smiled, "No problem, it was a mistake!" Tino felt positive about this guy. He seemed nice! And he knew Gilbert? That gave him an advantage.

"Fusososo! So, back to my question! Is Berwald really as scary as he seems?"

Tino flinched, "Well, not really."

"Phew! Wow, I didn't think anyone had the balls to talk to him. You're brave!" Antonio grinned. He turned to leave, "Well, I have to get to class! See you later!"

"Moi, moi!" Tino called. The Spaniard dashed down the hall. Tino already liked this guy. He prepared himself to walk to the stairs, when the sudden sound of dragging feet stopped him. He whipped his head around to see a sad Mathias walking…or more like, dragging past him. Tino figured he was still sad about yesterday. "Uh, Mathias?"

Mathias paused from his sulky walking and turned to him, "Oh; hey new kid."

"Um, you're not still sad are you?"

"What do you think?"

Ok Tino knew he deserved that sarcasm. He walked right into it. Still, he couldn't let this kid feel down. "Look, I'm sure Lukas didn't mean to be that mean. Maybe you two can make up, maybe? Maybe if you annoy him less, you two can be buddies again?"

Mathias sniffed, "You think so?"

"I know so." Tino grinned, feeling confident. He was great help. Mathias turned back to him, "Can you help?"

"Of course I can! Happy to help." Tino smiled. He was happy to see a smile crease on the Dane's lips. Mathias gave a chuckle:

"Thanks, new kid! I owe you! Me and Norge will be buddies yet again!" He yelled cheerfully, fist pumping the air.

Tino chuckled. "You're welcome! By the way, why do you call him Norge?"

"Cause he's Norwegian."

"Ah. That makes good sense."

"Indeed." Mathias rose an eyebrow with a smirk. "See you later then!" And he dashed down the hall. Tino waved.

Finally the bell rang. Now he had to get to his own class. Tino sighed and made his way up the stairs. Finally he reached his history class and sat down his chair, reaching a texting Feliks. Damn, was this kid always texting?

"Who are you texting _now?_ " Tino snorted sarcastically. Feliks returned a risen eyebrow and a smirk. "If you _must_ know, I'm texting Emil. He's sick and he's not coming in today."

"Aw, poor guy." Tino felt his shoulders sag, "Did Lukas at least come in?"

Feliks nodded to Lukas' seat, and Tino turned to it. There sat Lukas, who gave a small peace sign as his hello. Tino smiled and returned the same. Tino turned back to Feliks, "Um, hey, I gotta question."

"Oh lord, it wasn't me."

"What?"

"What?"

"…Never mind, tell me later." Tino said, slight worry flickering in his gaze. What could Feliks possibly have done? It didn't matter now; there were more important things to discuss. "Um, what do you when you've upset someone, and you want to make up for it?"

"Oh, you upset someone? I'm surprised, you being such a good egg and all." Feliks snorted. "But, if you must know, in a situation like that, I would apologize with a gift."

"Really?"

"Totally." Feliks nodded. Tino smiled and decided to take this advice to heart. _I hope Berwald will accept this some sort of apology._

….

The lunch bell rang fast. _Really_ fast.

Berwald sighed, gathering his things. He heard Lovino snort as he passed him, and a _tsk tsk_ sound from Francis. He began to think, was he _really that scary looking?_

 _What do I do wrong?_ He thought to himself. Why wonder now? He had a book to finish upstairs. He hoped Tino would be up ther-

Oh right; Tino was scared of him. What else was knew? He was used to it, so why did he feel upset about it? Was it because Tino actually talked to him like he was a normal person? When was the last time someone did _that?_

Apparently he had scared Tino away easily. _Damn._

He walked out of the room and through the hallway, teens moving past him to avoid his gaze. He didn't try to be scary; it's just…well….his gaze! What could he do?! Well, it also had to do with something else, but we'll get to that later.

He flinched when he heard the sound of three familiar cackles coming from the left side of the hallway. Cackles he knew all too well and _hated:_

"Kesesesesese!"

"Fusosossososo!"

"Ohohohohohon!"

 _Oh lord._ He began to speed walk, trying to avoid the trio's gaze. Unfortunately, one of them spotted him.

"Hey look, it's grouchy smurf!" Gilbert snickered.

Berwald turned and gave him a sharp glare. Gilbert flinched, but held his gaze. He gave a small snort, "Well, _someone's_ on their time of the month!" Then the trio burst out into laughter, making Berwald decide to walk faster.

"He's so quiet, you'd think his throat hurt forever." Francis whispered.

"Yeah! And, uh…um….I got nothing…" Antonio ended in a whisper. Gilbert and Francis just sighed and slapped hands to their foreheads. Antonio cocked his head to one side. "What?"

"…."

"What?"

"NOTHING." They answered. Antonio just grinned, oblivious as usual, "Ok!"

Berwald was happy their attention was off him, and he finally made it away from their distance. As he made his way through the staircase, every kid moved out of his way.

"Let his highness through." Arthur snarled to Alfred, who definitely moved. He finally made it to the fourth floor. Ah, the library was just down the hall. His happy place.

He continued to move forward, through some more teens. And through the crowd, he felt someone bump into him. He moved back, while the person fell with a thud. The teen squealed when he hit the floor, and Berwald flinched. "You alright?"

The teen looked up, rubbing the back of his head which now contained a bruise. The kid looked straight into his blue eyes, and gasped. He began to shiver uncontrollably. Berwald rose an eyebrow, "You alright?" He asked again.

The teen just kept shivering.

Suddenly, the sound of rushing footsteps came from down the hall, ahead of them.

"HEY, GET AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU _FREAK!"_

Berwald was used to the name calling; it didn't really mind him as much as it used to.

Finally the teen on the floor stopped shivering and just- "VEEE!"

The rushing Lovino dashed to his brother's side and helped him up, glaring at Berwald. "YOU FREAK! HOW _DARE_ YOU SCARE HIM! GO TO HELL, YOU FUCK!"

Feliciano screamed again, clearly terrified. _That's_ what broke Berwald's heart. The fact that teens actually were _terrified_ of him, just because of his glare and tall height. And quite possibly his deep voice to boot. And the fact that teens actually ran _away_ from him, and screamed just like Feliciano was now.

Lovino helped his brother walk away, who was rubbing his head from the fall and sniffing a little, pools swimming in his eyes. "Vee…."

"You FREAK. If you EVER come near Feli again, you WILL regret it; I'll make sure of that." Lovino snarled, helping his brother limp away. Berwald watched them go and disappear around the corner. He sighed and made his way to the library.

He didn't cry from these things anymore. He was too used to it.

He felt a water droplet fall down his face.

Apparently he was wrong.

….

"So, Tino; like, who's this present for?" Feliks asked, munching on his sandwich. Tino flinched, realizing he hadn't thought to tell them.

"Oh, uh, no one important." He turned away.

Feliks gasped, "Omigod, you have a crush!"

"What?!"

"Ooh is she cute? I'll bet she's cute!"

Tino slammed his hands on the table, "I don't have a crush!"

"Then why are you blushing?" Feliks smirked.

Tino flinched with anger. "It's from the embarrassment you're putting me through right now, you jerk!"

"He's right, Feliks. Don't pester him." Toris sighed. Feliks pouted. "Like, fine."

Tino turned away, "But Feliks, um, I could use help…"

"Hm?"

"Help, you know, picking out a present…."

Eduard nearly chocked on his food. "OH LORD. No, Tino, you don't want Feliks' help-"

"OF COURSE I WILL!" Feliks threw his hands in the air, "OMIGOD THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN! AHH, I CAN'T WAIT! The mall tomorrow?"

"Yes, yes, ok! Now sit back down, people are staring!" Tino commanded through a whisper. Feliks chuckled: "Oh yeah, they are. Oh well." He shrugged, sitting back down.

"Anyway, Tino, anything specific you want to get?" he asked.

Tino shrugged, "I'll look around until I find something."

"Poo. You're no fun." Feliks pouted. Tino chuckled, but flinched when he felt Eduard's hand touch his arm.

"I feel so bad for you. Good luck."

"What do you mean?"

"Shopping with Feliks is a nightmare. He makes you try on anything he wants, and takes you into girly stores, and etc. Ask Toris, he'll tell you." Eduard nodded to Toris, who just nodded in response. "It's true."

Tino gulped.

"Hey don't worry about it. I've done it a million times. You get used to it." Toris grinned nervously.

Tino wasn't sure about that.

The bell rang, signaling lunch was over. Tino made his way to gym class, Feliks in tow. Hm, Tino had a lot of work to do.

He had to make Lukas and Mathias friends again; _and_ he had to apologize to Berwald. Huh.

Wait, was he actually _truly_ becoming friends with this guy? The guy everyone thought was a _monster?_

Tino sighed. Well, it was his opinion, not theirs. He smiled confidently, knowing he could make this right. He had friends to make up:

Lukas and Mathias

And himself and Berwald.

Time for work to begin!

 **Author's note!**

 **I lovvvveeee this chapter :3**

 **Anyway, the story may get a little tragic soon, but it always has a happy ending. And I finally put the bad touch trio together woohoo! Oh Feliks, shopping is your thing isn't it? Good luck Tino! :D**

 **See you in the next chapter! :3**

 **Tails**


	6. Shopping with Feliks

Chapter 6

 _*RINNNGGGGG!*_

"Ahh!" Tino flinched awake to the sound of his phone ringing. _"Ughhhhh."_

Tino looked out the window. The sun looked like it just came up. Then he turned to his clock. Seven in the morning?! REALLY?! Who wakes him up this early on a Saturday?!

The annoying sound of his phone ringing motivated him enough to get his arm to his night table an pick it up. " _Hello?_ "

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty! Time to go to the mall!"

"FELIKS! Why so early?! Let me sleep some more, for the love of god it's Saturday! I want to sleep late!"

He heard Feliks laugh hysterically on the other side of the phone. Tino grunted in annoyance.

" _Oh silly Tino._ The best thing to do is get there early! It's not crowded, stores are just opening, and all good stuff like that! Get up, chop chop!" Tino heard Feliks clap his hands twice.

Tino popped a vain, but sighed in defeat. "Alright, alright. Let me shower and whatnot, ok?"

"Ok! Hurry up though."

"Don't rush me."

"Too bad." Feliks didn't wait for a reply, he just hung up. Tino realized what a mistake he made asking Feliks to help him look for a present. Why didn't he just go himself? It made sense.

He sighed, getting up out of bed with a stretch. Time to shower.

….

Tino waited at the bus stop impatiently. Where the hell was Feliks? You'd think since Feliks rushed him, Feliks would be the first one at the bus stop. Huh, who's the late one now?

"I-I'm here!"

Tino looked down the road and saw a tired Feliks rushing up to him, panting.

"Feliks, where the hell were you? I got up early like you said, and you were the one who was late. EXPLAIN."

Feliks began to laugh nervously. He was sweating. "Heh, heh. Uh, well, I spilled some milk in the kitchen and my mom made me clean it up."

"How much milk was it if it took that long?"

"Enough to cover my whole kitchen floor."

"Ok…well the bus hasn't been here in over twenty minutes; and I'm getting impatient." Tino glared at the street, crossing his arms in anger.

Feliks laughed. "You mean that bus right there?" He pointed down the road. Tino flinched when the bus began pull up to the bus stop. Tino grunted:

"FELIKS I NEED SOMETHING TO PUNCH."

"Oh calm down, baby. Let's just get on the bus and get to the mall. _I have a Victoria's Secret gift card~._ He sang out.

Tino sighed and just decided to let it go. The bus stopped and Feliks skipped on board, Tino following.

….

"I'M NOT GOING IN THERE."

"Oh come on Tino, please? It's not that bad!" Feliks begged, pulling on Tino's arm. Tino couldn't believe it. The insane Polish kid was trying to drag him into Victoria's Secret. Tino tried to pull away, but the kid grasped his arm tightly. He was surprisingly strong.

"Tino, come on!"

"NO!"

"Fine!" Feliks snarled, releasing him. "Then where do _you_ want to go?"

"In there." Tino smiled, pointing to a store which held CD's, DVD's, and _so much more._ Feliks rose an eyebrow:

"That store looks nerdy."

"You don't _have_ to come in."

"Do people even _buy_ CD's anymore?"

"Goodbye, Feliks." Tino muttered, walking to the entrance of the store.

"Ok, I'll be in Victoria's Secret if you need me!" Feliks waved, walking in.

 _I don't think I will._

Tino walked into the store. Various people were looking at DVD's and CD's, chattering about new albums and new songs. There were even some records being sold in here. He walked over to a box of records and picked up a KISS album. It was signed by the lead singer, and the price was ninety-nine dollars.

 _No._

That wasn't what he was here for anyway. He put it down and searched the CD aisles. He needed to look in the A section. He finally found it and began to look. He was looking for a certain CD unlike any other.

He had been searching for five minutes and he hadn't found anything. He sighed, feeling as though this was hopeless.

"BOO!"

"AHH!" Tino jumped when two hands grabbed his shoulders. He turned and saw Feliks doubling over in laughter. Tino fumed.

"Why'd you do that?!"

"Because why not? It was funny!"

Tino face palmed. "Ok, what is it?"

"I finished shopping! Wanna see what I got?"

"Not now. I'm looking for a CD." Tino went back to searching. Feliks looked over him and searched the aisle:

"What exactly are you looking for?"

"A band-Ah! Here it is!" Tino cheered, picking up a CD. Tino smiled, feeling good about this. Feliks looked at the CD and rose an eyebrow.

"You like ABBA?"

"Um.."

"Oh, this is the gift! Aww; your crush likes ABBA."

Tino turned a deep red. "I don't have a crush!"

"Ok, hon. Then your face is red because you just ate a spicy taco."

Tino just decided to let it go. Again. He sighed and walked up to the register. "Just let me pay for this and then we can go."

"Ok but make it fast. I have to meet Liet in a half hour."

"Why?"

"He owes me lunch. We bet on something and I won! So now he totally has to buy me lunch."

Tino rose an eyebrow. "Kay then."

….

Tino had said goodbye to Feliks and was now face down on his pillow. He learned a very important thing today.

SHOPPING WITH FELIKS. IT'S A NIGHTMARE.

NEVER AGAIN.

However, good came out of it. He sat up and took the CD out of the plastic bag. He remembered Berwald drawing the ABBA logo in art class, so he figured that he liked the band, of course. Hmm, should he wrap it or not?

Tino wasn't sure. Well, gifts are always best when wrapped right? That meant he had to go back out and buy some wrapping paper. Ugh. He had until Sunday and it was only twelve in the afternoon on a Saturday. What could he do until then?

He figured he could maybe read a little bit of the moomins? Or listen to music? He turned on his radio:

 _SOME LEGENDS ARE TOLD, SOME TURN TO DUST OR TO GOLD  
BUT YOU WILL REMEMBER ME! REMEMBER ME FOR CENTURIES!_

"LOUD!" Tino exclaimed, shutting it off. He just opened his book and began to read.

….

Saturday went by fast. It was Sunday now, and Tino was on the avenue going to buy wrapping paper. The only place on the avenue that really sold wrapping paper was the ninety nine cents store. Suddenly he paused. Was it really worth it? Going the extra mile to give a gift to a guy he was somewhat _terrified_ of?

No! He promised himself he would become friends with Berwald. He had already upset him, so now he had to make up for it. He continued down the street, until he saw a colorful ball heading right towards him.

"Ahh!" He yelped, dodging it. The ball exploded on the ground, water spraying out of it. A water balloon?

He looked ahead and saw two familiar faces, but one he didn't recognize. Was that Gilbert and Antonio? Who was the blonde guy?

"Sorry!" Gilbert called. Suddenly he gasped, "Hey it's Tino! Hey guy!"

"Hi." Tino waved.

Antonio grinned widely. "Hola, mi amigo! We were just-"

"CATCH!" The blonde threw another water balloon at the Spaniard, who yelped. Gilbert and the blonde burst out into laughter.

"Stop that! You guys are only going after me!" Antonio squealed. Tino realized that Gilbert and the blonde guy were barely wet, but Antonio was dripping and soaked. Two against one wasn't fair.

"Tino, come here! Join the battle!" Gilbert called. Tino stepped back.

"Gilbert, who is that kid?" The blonde kid asked.

"Oh that's Tino, the new kid. Hey Tino!"

"Yeah?"

"This is Francis! He's our friend! Francis, that's the guy that actually spoke to Berwald."

Francis' eyes widened. " _Really?_ Someone _that_ innocent looking _spoke_ to him? Hey Tino!"

"Yes?"

"You've got balls man! I respect that." He smirked. Gilbert hit him on the head, making him squeak. "Pervert!"

Tino chuckled and walked towards them. "Excuse me guys. I gotta get to the store. See you guys tomorrow."

"Aw, you don't wanna help us attack Antonio?" Gilbert looked sad.

"Hey!" The Spaniard yelled.

Tino sighed. "Don't go hard on him. Antonio, don't give up. I got to go. See you guys!" Tino waved and continued his way down the street. While walking he heard Gilbert and Francis continue laughing, and the sound of water balloons pooping on a squeaking Spaniard.

Finally Tino entered the store. He walked to the aisle that had wrapping paper and nearly barfed. It was all for little girls! And Christmas! Tino didn't mind the Christmas ones. He loved Christmas! But not just for the presents; for everyone having Christmas cheer and being happy!

Tino shook his head. He didn't have time to think about that right now. He searched a little more, hoping to find _something_ normal. Finally he spotted some with little white dogs on it. Tino smiled. _They look just like Hanatamago!_

Feeling confidant with his pick, he bought it and rushed home.

Once he got home he immediately began to wrap the gift. Once finished, he just placed it on top of his desk. He sighed hopefully. _I hope this makes up for what I did._

Small barking signaled Hanatamago running into the room. Tino smiled and picked up the little white fluffball. "Look, Hana! You're on wrapping paper!" He showed his dog the paper.

Hanatamago barked happily and wagged his little tail, making Tino laughed happily.

Well, he had a gift. Now he just hoped his gift would work.

 **Author's note!**

 **Fail ending ughhh! Anyway, I hope this chapter was good. Tell me what you think with a review! Let's see how Tino's first plan works out.**

 **And Fall Out Boy. Yeah XD**

 **And what were Gilbert, Antonio and Francis doing having water balloon fight on an avenue? My crazy imagination I guess.**

 **See you in the next chapter! :3**

 **Tails**


	7. Trying to get Berwald friends

Chapter 7

"If you call me big brother I'll give you five dollars."

"I swear to god I'll take your five dollars and shove it up your-"

"Hey, guys!" Tino ran up to his friends, trying to stop the disturbing conversation. Lukas an Emil turned to him.

"Hey Tino. How was your weekend?" Lukas asked.

"Don't ask."

"I heard you went shopping with Feliks. I'm so sorry. I can't believe you're still sane." Emil commented. Tino gave a little laugh.

"Well, I learned to never do it again, that's for sure."

"Obviously." Lukas said. Lukas turned and flinched when he saw Mathias walk into the school. Lukas snarled under his breath at the sign of the Dane. "I'm glad our friendship is over."

"I don't know. Who talks to you besides me, Tino and Tino's friends sometimes?" Emil rose an eyebrow.

"Arthur does!"

"I guess that's true." Emil shrugged, "But you barely ever see him."

Tino decided to stop this conversation before it got dirty. "Come on guys let's just go inside." He gestured to the front door of the school. Lukas just mumbled something in Norwegian under his breath, and he and Emil followed Tino into the school. Tino remembered he still had to make Mathias and Lukas friends again.

Remembering what he had to do, Tino grabbed the CD from his bag. He held it tightly, trying to make sure no one saw it. _Now how the hell do I give this to Berwald?_

Tino looked down the hall. He realized for _some reason_ Berwald's locker was open, and Berwald wasn't even there.

 _That's not such a bad idea._ He had an idea. He raced to Berwald's locker and looked in. He almost screeched at what he saw. There was red spray paint on the wall of his locker.

Sabotage.

Tino sighed and just decided to leave the gift and a note in his locker. He dashed away to his own locker and opened it, retrieving a book. He closed his locker door to see a face come from behind it, making him screech.

"GILBERT! Don't scare me like that again!"

"Kesesesese! Don't worry Tino, you don't freak out as bad as Kiku does."

"Kiku? Oh yeah, the kid who painted the nice painting."

"Yeah he's amazing, yeah. Anyway, did you see?"

Tino rose an eyebrow. "See what?"

"Berwald's locker. A work of art right?"

" _You_ did that?"

"Well, me and Alfred. It was _my_ idea."

"Why?"

"Freak deserves it. You know what he did to me?"

Tino didn't want to know, but he knew if he said no, Gilbert would just tell him anyway. He sighed, "What?"

"Well, yesterday after you left, we continued to hit Toni with more water balloons. Suddenly one of our water balloons missed him and hit the ground. It actually didn't pop. It actually rolled next to someone's feet. It was the _freak's_ feet." Gilbert snarled before he continued, "The giant picked it up, and threw it at me! It hit me in the face!"

 _Berwald did what?_

" _And then,_ before we could counter attack, he gave us that terrifying glare and bunched his hands into fists. So the awesome me, for the first time, ran from a fight. I'M SO PISSED." Gilbert crossed his arms and fumed.

Tino's eyes widened. _Berwald did_ what? Tino thought about it. It was probably for revenge. But damn, that time Berwald _was trying_ to be scary. He meant it that time. _Huh, the guy actually knows the difference._

The bell rang. Gilbert cursed under his breath. "I don't want to go to class."

"Me neither. But sadly we have to." Tino sighed. The two said their goodbyes and walked off. Tino gulped nervously. Would Berwald find interest in the gift? And how the hell would the poor guy feel about Gilbert and Alfred's sabotage? He hope somehow it would all work out.

….

 _Ugh. 'M late._

Berwald heard the bell ring from outside. He sped-walked inside to get to his locker, get his book, and get to class. Class sucked. He finally made it to his locker. He looked inside, and almost let out some manly screaming. Instead, his eyes just widened. He couldn't believe what these idiots did to his locker.

Actually in a way he can.

 _Better buy a sponge, I guess._

Sighing, he grabbed his book and shut the door.

 _Wait a minute.._

He reopened his locker and saw a wrapped square. He rose an eyebrow. Was this a prank? He wasn't sure if he should open it or throw it out. He flinched when he saw a little note attached to it. He picked it up and began to read it:

 _ **Dear Berwald,**_

 _ **I'm sorry about what I said. I hope this gift can make us come to an understanding!  
Try sitting with us at lunch today. I'll convince my friends you're not a bad guy. Cause you're not, and I know that. We're gonna get you some friends!**_

 _ **See you then!**_

 _ **Tino**_

Berwald wanted to cry.

He quickly opened the gift and his eyes widened. He was holding an ABBA CD. Tino remembered? Really? Kid had good memory.

Just staring at it made him happy. A kid at school gave him a gift. A kid at school didn't think he was a monster. A kid at school declared himself as his _friend._

This never happened to him before. No one ever cared for him like this. Not even his parents. His let a tear fall down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away, not wanting anyone to see him like this.

 _Tino…thank you…._

….

Finally the lunch bell rang. Tino grabbed their booth and jumped up and down excitedly. He saw Feliks walk over. "Woah, someone's happy today. What's got you all psyched up, kiddo?" Feliks asked, taking a seat.

Tino grinned nervously.

"Your expression just went from excited to nervous. What's going on?" Feliks asked.

Tino gulped. Would his plan work? He had to try. Hopefully Berwald forgave him and was coming to sit with them. He both hoped and denied it. What if his friends hated him for it? Would they get up and leave?

 _I hope they at least_ try _to get along with him…._

Finally Toris arrived with Eduard and the two placed themselves down in the booth. Toris rose an eyebrow with a smirk. "You look excited, Tino. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing." He began, "You'll see. I've invited someone to sit with us today."

"Oh?"

"It better not be Alfred. Good lord last time I sat with him he started a food fight and ruined my best skirt!" Feliks complained.

"Not, not Alfred." Tino rolled his eyes. "Someone else."

"Who?" Eduard asked, opening his laptop.

Tino heard footsteps coming to their booth. He smiled. "Him."

They all turned and their eyes widened when they saw Berwald standing there, staring at them. Their mouths went agape, until Feliks broke the unnecessary silence.

"Tino! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" He shouted. He turned back to Berwald and shook nervously. "Um, sorry, man. Tino didn't know what he was thinking. Shoo now." Feliks gestured with his hand.

"Mm."

"I said shoo!"

"Feliks, stop it!" Tino snarled. "Berwald, come sit next to me." Tino said with his usual smile.

"….M'kay." He replied, sitting down. Toris shivered, and Eduard almost spilled his water on his laptop. Berwald rose an eyebrow. Feliks looked like he was going to faint.

"Don't wet yourself, Feliks." Tino said jokingly.

Feliks glared at him. "You're insane!" he snarled softly under his breath, "Why? Why would you ask him to sit with us?!"

"No one's looking."

That was a lie. Almost everyone was looking. But once Berwald gave them his icy glare they all turned away.

"Well I for one think it should just be _us_ who sit at this table. No others." Feliks turned to Berwald, "Especially you. Now shoo."

Tino shook a little. "Feliks, stop th-!"

"Enough."

Everyone paused with silence as Berwald finally spoke. They all stared at him, eyes wide. Tino gulped. _Good lord, what is he gonna say?_

"Listen, all of you. I know what you think of me. It's not true. You think I'm a monster because of my stare. You think wrong. But if you want to judge like that, go ahead. Your friend Tino here is nice enough to invite me over. He's a good friend to have. Treat him well. I'm leaving now." Berwald got up and began to walk away.

Everyone stood there, mouth agape.

"No, wait!" Tino called. The call was in vain. Berwald had already left for the library.

Tino instantly glared at his friends.

"What?" Feliks asked.

"I can't _believe_ you."

"What'd _we_ do?" Toris and Eduard asked nervously. Tino glanced at them.

"You two did nothing. But staring at him with wide, terrified eyes probably made him feel uncomfortable." Then Tino turned to Feliks, giving him a strong, menacing glare.

"What?"

"Did you have to be so mean? Why do you have to act like that? What would you do if someone made fun of you for your love of skirts and Victoria's Secret? And perfume and shit?"

Feliks gasped and placed a hand over his heart. "Well I never!"

"What would you do?"

Toris and Eduard glanced at each other nervously.

Feliks paused for a minute. For a minute he said nothing. Then he breathed heavily and smiled guiltily. "I guess you're right, T."

" _T?_ " Was that his nickname now?

Toris and Eduard nodded.

"I..I guess it's a little wrong that we judge him so harshly.." Toris confessed.

"Yeah, but it's not just us. It's also the whole school." Eduard began, "You may have changed our opinions on him, but what about the school? You can't change everyone's opinions on him. Especially Gilbert's."

"I know that's a tough one." Tino sighed. "But I could try! He's really a nice guy. You just have to get to know him. Apparently you weren't brave enough too." Tino crossed his arms angrily.

Feliks rolled his eyes. "Alright, alright, we're sorry. We'll try again tomorrow, deal?"

Tino thought for a moment, then nodded. "Deal."

"Wonderful." Toris grinned.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Everyone swiftly got up from the table and gathered their things. Tino was the last to get up, but watched his friends exit the lunchroom.

"Wait for me!" He called, feeling rejected. He grabbed his things and rushed to the door, but he wasn't able to open it because-

"Hey!"

"Ahh!" Two hands grabbed his shoulders and he turned around to see Mathias giving him a large, goofy grin. _If anyone scares me again I'm going to have a heart attack!_ Why did so many people like to scare him?

"Yes, Mathias?"

"Well, have you began your plan?"

"Huh?"

"Your plan to get Norge to be my buddy again!" Mathias laughed. Tino's eyes widened.

 _SHIT._ He completely forgot about that plan. He was too busy thinking about making up with Berwald. He quickly tried to think of an excuse. Finally he got something.

"Not yet because…I…I've been busy…"

"Really? With what?"

 _Stop asking questions!_ "With homework! And…stuff." _Oh please buy it._

Mathias looked unsure for a second, then shrugged with a smile. "Ok! See you later!" He said, running off. Tino sighed with relief. Thank god he was as oblivious as Toni.

He left the cafeteria and began to rush towards his next class.

"Tino wait."

He stopped to the sound of his name. He turned and saw Berwald standing behind him. Tino stood up straight and smiled nervously. "Hey! I-I'm sorry about my friends. I didn't think that they would be _that_ scared. And-"

"It's ok. I expected it."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Oh. Ok then. Well-oh! It wasn't me that spray painted your locker. It was-"

" _I know who it was._ " Berwald stated. Tino flinched.

"Well, at least you know." He grinned nervously. "My friends are gonna apologize tomorrow. Sit with us again tomorrow; this time Feliks won't diss you. Ok?"

"Mm."

"Great! Well," Tino began, "I gotta go. See you-"

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"The gift." Berwald glanced away with a blush.

Tino smiled. "You're welcome! I'm glad you like it. So we're friends again?"

"Obviously."

"Wonderful! Well, I gotta get to class. See you." He smiled and rushed to class. Berwald watched him leave with interest. He smiled and turned to walk to his own class. He realized he was blushing.

 _God he's cute._

Wait…what? Well, apparently that's what he thought. Berwald smiled as he continued down the hall.

 **Author's note!**

 **And Berwald takes a stand. Nice.**

 **Anyway, Feliks isn't this rude, trust me. It's just how Feliks is. I think we all know. XD**

 **I hope this chapter was cute. I like to make cute chapters. Hope you liked it! Leave a review! ;)**

 **See you in the next chapter! :3**

 **Tails**


	8. Movie

Chapter 8

"JOAN OF ARC!"

"Jeanne d'arc!"

"Tell the boys their time is through!"

Tino walked into school that morning to hear Francis and Feliks sing a song about Joan Of Arc. He had no idea why. He walked up to them and grinned nervously. "You realize half the hallway is looking at you right?"

"Huh? Oh hey, Tino!" Feliks Turned his head to see him. "I have news."

"Oh?"

"Feliks! We're not done yet!" Francis fumed. Feliks held up a finger to let him wait. Francis crossed his arms and grunted impatiently.

"Sorry about him." Feliks whispered to Tino. "He likes this song because of…" He trailed off.

"Because?..."

"I'll explain later." Feliks sighed. "Anyway, the news! Me, Liet, and Eduard are gonna go see a movie tonight. You in?"

Tino smiled widely. "Sure!"

"Great! We're going to go at eight. Meet us here at school and we'll take the bus there."

Tino nodded. Suddenly he thought about something. "Wait."

"Hm?"

"I'll come. But Berwald gets to come too."

Feliks frowned. "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Hey, you owe him an apology. Also you said you'd try to become friends with him nevertheless." Tino reminded him with a smirk.

Feliks sighed and rolled his eyes. " _Fine."_

Tino grinned. He couldn't wait to tell Berwald!

….

At lunch Tino sat at a booth enjoying his book. He had got up to a point where the characters Firepaw and Greypaw had been told they get to go to the Moonstone. He just flipped through pages and kicked his leg back and forth under the booth.

"Hey."

He felt someone sit next to him and turned sharply. "Berwald!" He grinned.

"Mm."

"Guess what? Me, Feliks, Eduard, and Toris are going to see a movie tonight. You're coming."

Berwald flinched. "I am?"

"Yeah! Unless you're doing something else…" Tino turned away.

"No, no, I'm not. I'm just surprised that's all."

Tino smiled. "Good."

"Good afternoon, both of you!" They turned when they heard Feliks walk up to the booth. Feliks sat down and looked at Berwald with a smirk. "So sorry about yesterday and stuff. Anyway, I'm gonna try to be friends with you. Tino says you're like, not as scary as you seem. That you're like, not always mad despite the look. That true?"

"Mm."

"Wonderful!" Feliks threw his hands in the air. Soon after Toris and Eduard had arrived and apologized as well. They also got food.

"So Berwald; like, what are you into?" Feliks asked, biting his sandwich.

Berwald looked up at him. "Well…music…Viking history…I like to make furniture and I like art…"

"So you like, draw?"

"Yeah."

"Oh cool!" Feliks said with interest.

"Wow, Berwald, I didn't even know that." Tino said. "Can you bring in some of your drawings so I can see?"

Berwald turned away with a blush. "…Their not _that_ good."

"Nonsense." Tino and Feliks both said.

Berwald just blushed.

"Aww he's blushing." Feliks giggled. "That's cute."

"Stop it, Feliks, you're embarrassing him." Toris snarled. Feliks just stuck his tongue out at him.

"So Feliks, what movie are we seeing?" Tino asked.

Feliks raised an eyebrow and smirked. "The gallows."

"That ghost movie?"

"Yeah." Feliks rubbed his hands together.

Tino grinned. "Awesome."

"Mm." Berwald agreed.

The bell rang, and the team separated to their next classes. While they left, Toris and the others had actually said goodbye and smiled at Berwald. Feliks actually patted him on the back. Berwald didn't show it, but Tino knew he was happy.

The two made it to the hall, and Berwald put a hand on Tino's shoulder. "Tino."

"Mm?"

"Thank you."

Tino smiled. "No problem. See you later for the movie. Remember, we meet back at school."

"Mm."

Tino grinned and prepared himself to walk away, but squeaked with surprise when two hands pulled him into a hug. Berwald was hugging him.

"F-friends do this right?" Berwald asked nervously.

"Not in the middle of the hallway." Tino said nervously.

Berwald released him. "Sorry."

"Nah, it's ok. See you later." Tino grinned and walked off to his next class.

Berwald grinned. He actually got to hug Tino. Berwald noticed his face and gotten hot. Well, he couldn't deny it; Tino was adorable. He was also really happy Tino got him friends. He had never met anyone nicer then him.

….

"Tino! You made it!"

Tino turned to see Feliks rushing up to him. It was now seven o'clock on the dot, and the movie started at eight. Tino had gotten to the school early. Feliks padded up to him.

"So T; like, where's Berwald?"

"I don't know. He'll be here."

"Hope he gets here soon. The bus should be coming in about ten minu-OH MY GOD HEY LIET!" Feliks dashed up to Toris and hugged him, Toris flinching.

"Yes, Feliks, hi. Let go now I can't breath." Toris gasped.

Feliks released him. "Ahh. So, like, where's Eduard?"

"He'll be here soon. He said he's about four blocks away."

"Awesome." Feliks said. Tino just listened to their conversation go on. He squeaked when he felt two long arms wrap around his shoulders, and he gasped and looked up.

"Hey."

He was staring right into Berwald's icy, sky blue eyes. Tino blushed a light shade of red. He wriggled out of Berwald's grasp and laughed nervously. "Hey Berwald. Glad you could make it."

"Mm."

"Hey, Waldo!" Feliks called. Berwald rose an eyebrow to the nickname.

"Oh. You don't like that?" Feliks asked.

"I don't care really."

"Oh ok."

Soon after Eduard arrived and they got on the bus. They had arrived at the movie theatre at seven thirty. The movie started in half hour.

They were stuck at the front because Feliks couldn't decide what snack he wanted. Toris had told him to hurry up, but Feliks just shushed him and told him to wait.

Finally the crossdresser had picked out sour patch kids and they walked to their movie. Feliks popped a sour patch kid into his mouth and whispered, "SOUR, SWEET, _GONE."_

Toris and Eduard rolled their eyes and Tino chuckled.

Finally they made it to their seats and Tino sat down. Berwald took a seat next to him, and Feliks sat next to him on his left side. Tino could see Feliks bouncing up and down in his chair excitedly. "Oh man, I can't wait to be scared." He said.

Tino rose an eyebrow. He never met someone who _wanted_ to be scared. Tino turned to Berwald, and he noticed he had a small sweat drop going down his face. "You nervous?"

Berwald flinched."N-nej…it's just hot, that's all."

Tino chuckled at Berwald's lie. "It's ok if you're a little nervous. I hate jump scares."

Berwald glanced to him. "If you get scared, you could hold my hand if you want." He said nervously, blushing.

Tino began to sweat and blush. "Uh, thanks I guess." He grinned.

Later on the movie began and already during the first ten minutes Feliks was screaming. Tino flinched at a few jump scares and squeaked. He actually once grabbed onto Berwald's leg and Berwald flinched nervously. Tino pulled his hand away and grinned nervously. "Sorry."

"'S ok."

They continued to watch the movie. And once it was over, they walked out of the movie, and laughed at how pale Feliks was. Feliks was actually shaking. Even Berwald chuckled a little.

It was now dark out. The five of them waited at the bus stop for the bus to come and take them home. Suddenly Feliks had an idea. "Hey guys."

"Yeah?"

"You know what? There's a haunted house down the road of sixty third drive. Let's go."

 **Author's note!**

 **I love my cliffhangers. Anyway, Feliks what are you doing? It's a school night! Lol.**

 **So Sufin has somewhat commenced. Don't worry it gets more sufinny in a little bit.**

 **Also the song Feliks and Francis were singing is:**

 **Joan Of Arc by Arcade Fire.**

 **See you in the next chapter! ;3**

 **Tails**


	9. Don't be afraid of the dark

Chapter 9

"WHAT?! Are you crazy?!" Tino and the two others cried out. Berwald just flinched.

"No I'm not crazy. Come on! We just saw a scary movie about ghosts. Don't you want to see a _real_ ghost?"

"NO!"

"You guys are chickens." Feliks pouted. "Come on let's go. Follow me. And if you don't follow, then I'll go myself." Feliks said, walking away. The other four flinched.

"Are we really gonna let him go?" Tino asked nervously.

Toris rolled his eyes and shivered with worry. "Oh for the love of god Feliks! Come back!"

"No!"

Toris fumed with anger and released a small squeak of fear. "I worry about him too much to let him go alone. Feliks, wait!" Toris called, running up to him.

Feliks rose an eyebrow with a smirk. "Good you're coming. Anyone else?"

"Count me out." Eduard said. "I don't believe in ghosts. And also, it's a school night, if any of you noticed, so I have to get home. Later." He stated, walking off.

Tino gulped. "I don't know. It is a school night and all…"

"I'll go." Berwald said.

Tino flinched. "Berwald are you crazy?!"

"Mm?"

"Ghosts are dangerous!"

"Mm."

"Ugh you're hopeless sometimes." Tino put a hand to his forehead. "Fine, I'll come too."

"Wonderful!" Feliks called. "Follow me!"

….

They were now heading up a road that had nothing but fields and forests all around it. A forest in the dark was of course creepy, and every time Tino and Toris heard a noise they'd flinch.

Berwald put a hand on Tino's shoulder. "I'll protect you."

"Th-thanks I guess." Tino replied nervously. Berwald nodded.

"There it is, guys." Feliks said as they walked up to an old looking house. They gasped. It was rickety, abandoned, dirty, and all of the above.

"Good lord. Is it safe?" Toris asked.

"There could be asbestos." Berwald stated.

"What the hell is that?" Feliks asked with an eyebrow raised, turning to Berwald.

"Poisonous dust." He answered.

"I doubt it." Feliks shrugged.

The others looked at each other with worry. Feliks shrugged and walked up to the door. It was old and dirty. "Eww I'm not touching that." Feliks sneered. He swiftly kicked it open, and a cloud of dust flew out into him. He coughed and shooed the dust away. He turned to the others and wiggled his eyebrows. "Shall we?"

He stepped inside and looked around. It was gross.

The others walked in behind him and gasped. It looked like a tornado went through there. There was furniture everywhere, some of it broken. Paint was chipping off the wall, and some old wallpaper was falling off as well. It smelled bad too. Some parts of the wall were torn down, and the ceiling paint was chipping. It was also leaking.

 _Squeak! Squeak!_

"Ah!" Feliks gasped as a rat ran across the floor.

Toris rose an eyebrow. "Ready to leave?"

"No way. I'm going in." Feliks said, walking in further. His footsteps cracked on the rickety old floor. Toris followed after him swiftly, and Tino and Berwald stepped lightly, looking around.

"How sad. It's like they just picked up and left years ago. And no one's touched it since." Tino said.

"Mm. But it's historical." Berwald pointed out.

He couldn't lie, the place was old. It looked like it was made in 1864 or something. Too bad such a great piece of history came crumbling to the ground.

Suddenly a small thump was heard in the other room, making Tino flinched, "W-what was that?"

"Probably just another rat." Feliks said, calming down a shivering Toris. Feliks looked around and his eyes widened when he saw stairs. He smirked and rose an eyebrow. "Let's go upstairs."

Toris and Tino's mouths when agape, and Berwald flinched.

"What?! Ok that's too far." Tino shouted.

"Hey, I've seen no ghost so far. Maybe their upstairs." Feliks pointed out. And before anyone could stop him, he ran to the steps and dashed upstairs.

"Feliks, wait!" Toris cried nervously, running up the stairs after him. The other two followed swiftly.

Tino and Berwald stopped upstairs in the hall and looked around with a gasp. Tino panted with worry. "Good god, Berwald. It's _disgusting._ "

"Mm. I agree,"

It looked practically worse then downstairs. It had a long hallway that had gone down far, leading into a big room.

"It looks like a ballroom down there."

"Mm."

Tino suddenly remembered why they came up here. "Feliks, Toris! Where are you?" He called. No reply.

Tino instantly grew worried. "Come on, let's check the rooms." He grabbed Berwald's hand, pulling him through the hallway.

Berwald flinched and blushed. _He's holding my hand…savor this moment…_

"Guys!"

Tino snapped Berwald out of his thoughts. He looked up and his eyes widened. He realized he was staring at Toris and Feliks, who were just standing still in the middle of a room.

Tino lead Berwald in, and immediately they both got a heavy feeling in their chests. They felt…sad. The room looked like it once belonged to a small child. There was a dirty abandoned crib in the corner, and a few old toys in the other corner. Ashes blanketed the floor.

"This…this is so sad…" Feliks choked out words.

"W-what the hell happened here?" Toris said softly.

No one knew what to say to that. Tino just looked around the dirty room, and his eyes shook. He suddenly felt like…crying. But why?

"Tino, you ok?" Berwald asked. Toris and Feliks turned to the short blonde, who suddenly began to pant softly. Suddenly Tino began to sniffle, and a tear fell down his face.

"Tino, what's wrong?" Toris asked worriedly.

Tino wiped the tear away. "She…she barely got a chance to live…"

"…Who?"

"The little girl who was here. The house caught fire…she was still inside…she didn't make it…" Tino sniffed.

Toris and Feliks gave each other a look of worry. "Ho-how do you know all this…?"

Berwald noticed Tino began to cry harder. Berwald stood up straight and pulled Tino into a hug, and Tino gladly accepted it. He began to cry into Berwald's shirt, and he grasped Berwald strongly.

"The spirit is communicating through him. We're not talking to Tino; we're talking to her."

Toris and Feliks' eyes widened, and the two backed. "Alright…now I'm scared…" Feliks gulped.

"This place really is haunted!" Toris cried. "We gotta get outta here!"

Suddenly Tino stopped crying. He glanced up at Berwald, who stared at him, concern in his eyes. Tino pulled away from him softly and breathed. "Wh…what happened…?"

"The ghost told you it's story. You remember?" Berwald asked.

It took Tino a minute to comply, but his eyes widened and he nodded his head. "I do."

Suddenly a sound came from the next room, followed by thumping footsteps. The four turned pale, and Feliks shivered with worry. "WE NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE. NOW."

The other three couldn't agree more. They swiftly left the room and stood into the hallway. Feliks paused and looked down the hall. He stared at the ballroom with wide eyes.

"Feliks! Come on!" Toris shouted.

"I…I feel like we should go down there…" Feliks said, pointing to the ballroom. And before anyone could say anything or stop him, Feliks speed-walked down the hall to the ballroom. The other three ran after him.

"Feliks, stop!" Toris called, running into the ballroom, "You're gonna-!"

He stopped mid-sentence. Feliks just stared into the corner and pointed. "L-LOOK."

The three looked up and saw a rocking chair moving back and forth. No wind was making it move. It didn't take long before they heard slight giggling, sounding like it came from a little girl.

They were all frozen in place, not knowing if they should move or not.

"RUN!" Berwald screamed, pulling Tino out of the room. Toris and Feliks jolted awake from their trance and dashed out behind them, running outside. The four panted and sweated nervously. They stood up straight and looked back at the house, shivering with fear.

Everyone looked at each other with wide eyes. "Ok," Feliks began, "We're going to pretend we never saw that."

"Agreed." They said.

"I blame you." Toris snarled. Feliks grunted and punched him in the arm, making him squeak with pain.

"B-Berwald," Tino began, glancing up at him, "You save us!"

Berwald turned away blushing. "I guess…"

"Yeah man, that was awesome!" Feliks shouted with a fist pump. Toris nodded his thanks. Berwald continued to blush. He suddenly began to shiver.

"What's wrong?" Tino asked.

"'M embarrassed." He said softly. This made Feliks laugh.

Berwald nearly yelped when Tino pulled him into a hug. "Well, you saved us. That's all that matters."

Berwald felt his face grow hotter and it glowed a pure red. Feliks pointed at him and snickered when he saw the blush.

Tino pulled away from him and sighed. "Well I gotta get home. Thanks for the terrifying experience Feliks." He glared to the Polish teen.

"No problem." Feliks answered with a wave of his hand, making Tino sigh in defeat. The group parted ways and made their way home to each of their houses. But as Tino took one last look at the top window of the house, he swore he saw a little girl in the window. He hoped he was just imagining things, but in the back of his mind he knew he wasn't.

He nearly screamed when he felt a hand place on his shoulder sharply. He turned around and saw Berwald looking at him. Tino panted and grew impatient. "Berwald, please don't do that anymore."

"Sorry." Berwald said. He shuffled his feet slightly. "Want me to walk you home?"

Tino thought for a moment. It _was_ creepy outside, and from what he just experienced he didn't want to be alone. "Sure."

Berwald grinned.

….

The whole way to Tino's house, every noise from the forest would make Tino jump. Berwald would tell him things like "Just a frog," or, "Just a squirrel."

It would calm Tino down a little, but he knew he wasn't gonna sleep well tonight.

Finally they reached Tino's home, and Tino turned to Berwald and grinned. "Thanks, Berwald. See you tomorrow."

"Wait."

Tino stopped from walking up to his front door. He turned to the Swedish teen and noticed he was shuffling his feet nervously. "You ok?"

"Um…you wanna…see a movie sometime?"

Tino rose an eyebrow. "We just did."

"No, no. I mean, you and me."

Tino thought for a moment. It took him a minute to realize what Berwald was asking him. He flinched and blushed. Was he asking him out on a date?!

Tino didn't want to hurt the poor guys feelings by saying no. For the love of god he just got him friends. Alright, he had to say something.

"I'll think about it." Was the only thing he could think to say.

Berwald grinned slightly. "You can tell me tomorrow."

"Uh yeah, sure."

"Great. See you tomorrow." Berwald patted his shoulder and walked off, and Tino swore he thought he saw Berwald fist pump the air.

Instantly Tino dissolved into thought. Did…did Berwald just ask him on a date? Or was this a friend thing?

If it was a date, he'd have to ask him that tomorrow. If it was just as friends, he wouldn't mind. Tino just sighed with a shrug and made his way to his doorstep.

 **Author's note!**

 **Ok fail ending I know. But if any of you believe in ghosts, bear with me.**

 **If it actually** _ **did**_ **scare you, I apologize. And for you readers who don't believe in ghosts, well, just play along I guess.**

 **See you in the next chapter! ;3**

 **Tails**


	10. Defying gravity!

Chapter 10

Despite being nervous to ask Berwald what he meant by 'movie' last night, Tino was in a surprisingly good mood. While on his way to school, he was singing a slight tune under his breath. Thankfully no one could hear it.

"Nice song."

Tino jumped when he heard a soft and mysterious voice behind him. He turned and breathed with relief when he saw Lukas and Emil behind him. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry.' Lukas shrugged. "Watcha singing?"

Tino blushed. "N-nothing…just…wicked…."

"Ohh. Didn't you see that play in the summer?" Emil asked. Tino nodded.

"Tino? You alright? You look…pale…" Lukas studied his friend. Tino sighed and explained everything that happened the night prior. Lukas rose an eyebrow while Emil gave a small shudder.

"You went to that old house? And you came out alive? Impressed." Lukas nodded.

"Yeah. Anyway, Lukas, I need to talk to you about something."

"Hm?"

"Um…maybe you were too hard on Mathias. You too should be friends again! I mean, you seem a little bored without that crazy guy around to keep you company."

"Not true." Lukas retorted. "I've got little bro, Vladimir, and Arthur sometimes."

"Oh come on, you and Emil barely bond." Tino narrowed his eyes at Emil, who shrugged but nodded his head in agreement.

"So? Lukas, what can't you stand about him?"

"He can be annoying. Loud, and he drinks despite his age. He's a drunk. He has too much energy and just says that were friends no matter what."

"Isn't it nice to know someone who really wants to be your friend; instead of having no one at all? I mean, sure you have Arthur and Vladimir, but you guys barely hang out besides magic club and lunch and in classes you have together and whatnot. And even then you all don't talk to each other much." Tino laid down the truth.

Lukas' eyes widened to Tino's small speech of reason. Emil put up his hands and began to clap softly. "Wonderful." He said truthfully.

Accepting the applause, Tino smirked and bowed. "Well, Lukas?"

Lukas looked down. "I see your point. But you don't know how annoying he is-!"

"Lukas. You think he's annoying because he's a little different then you. But when someone wants to be your friend, you don't shoo them away. You take that opportunity and be glad someone actually wants to be your friend, instead of that 'friend' hating you and making fun of you. And come on, Mathias isn't all that bad. He wants to be your friend!"

Emil clapped a little louder. "Preach it, Tino."

Lukas thought for a moment. It was all silent. Finally Lukas sighed with the smallest blush Tino ever saw. He kicked a stone. "I…maybe I can give him another chance…"

"That's the spirit, Lukas!" Tino smiled and gave him a heavy pat on the back, making Lukas jump. Emil snickered and pointed at his older brother.

Tino smiled. _I've done it! Mathias will be so happy!_

….

"Tino! Tino! Like, let me copy you're homework!"

"Hush, Feliks! It's too late for that!"

"Screw you." Feliks pouted, crossing his arms. History class was already interesting. Francis and Antonio had came in stumbling late, and Yao had run in late with at least four riceballs in his hands and one in his mouth.

He had said that: _"It is not right to skip a meal, aru! No matter what time it is!"_

Crazy Asian.

Now Feliks wanted to copy his homework right before they had to pass it up. That made no sense.

"Please pass up your homework class." The teacher said. The students complied and handed up their work to the teacher, who happily accepted it. "Thank you, cla-HERACLES!"

 _Snooorrreeeee_

"Heracles, wake up, dammit!"

Heracles shot his head up and looked around. "Eh-wha-?" He said in confusion. He yawned and rubbed his groggy sleep-filled eyes. He gazed at the teacher and saw her angry fist, and flinched. "I am sorry miss."

"Just don't do it again."

 _No promises._ "Yes, mam."

The teacher nodded and began to start the lesson. They were learning about Joan Of Arc today.

Tino flinched when he heard a groan of despair behind him. He turned to see Antonio rubbing a sad Francis' back, while Francis hid his face in his hands.

"It's ok, mi amigo."

Tino was already curious.

"As you can see, Joan was burned at the stake-"

"Miss!" Francis shot out of his seat. "I have to use the bathroom." And without a reply he rushed out, leaving the other kids to stare at the door in wonder. Tino noticed some kids were sighing, as if they already knew what was wrong with him.

What's going on? What was wrong with him?

"Alright class. Now we'll do a group activity. Partner up with someone and complete this worksheet." She passed out a worksheet to each to kids. Tino was partnered up with Feliks of course.

Finally Tino's curiosity grew over him. "Feliks. What the hell was wrong with Francis?"

Feliks sighed. "I knew you'd ask."

"Wha-?"

"Remember that song me and Francis were singing yesterday? The song about Joan Of Arc?"

"Yes?"

"Well, last year, Francis had a girlfriend named Joan. She was the absolute _picture_ of beauty. I know we all know how Francis is when it comes to pervertness and other shit like that. He wasn't like that with her."

Tino grew more interested. "Go on."

"What was funny was that this Joan was also from France just like France. And…she looked _exactly_ like Joan Of Arc. No mistakes. Francis says she was Joan Of Arc's reincarnation, and I wouldn't doubt it if he was right. Francis and her _loved_ each other. They would always be together no matter where you saw them. Until…" Feliks trailed off.

"What? Did she leave the school?"

"No."

"She dumped him? That's too bad." Tino shook his head.

"No!"

"Then what is it?!" Tino grew impatient.

Feliks sighed and choked on his words. "She…she died…"

Tino's eyes widened. The whole atmosphere had changed and it was just silent and awkward now. Tino had to ask. "H-how? Was she sick…?"

"No. She was…murdered…"

Tino held back a gasp.

"It happened last year near the end of the school year. The police said she had been walking around town late at night and a man jumped out to rob her. You know, take her purse. She was a strong fighter you know. Another common similarity she had with the actual Joan Of Arc. When she wouldn't comply and give the robber her parcel, she began to fight him, and she was winning. But finally he grabbed her and pulled a gun to her side. He shot her there and then in the head. She was found dead with her purse, although her wallet was gone. She died young, like the real Joan Of Arc." Feliks breathed from explaining so much.

Tino wanted to cry. "That…that's so sad…"

"Francis has never really recovered from it. He always hits on girls, but no one can put a place in his heart like Joan did. Whenever things come up about her he turns out the way you just say him recently." He nodded to the door.

Tino nodded. "I hope he'll be ok."

"He will. He will…"

….

"TINO!"

Tino nearly screamed when someone tackled into him. He saw Mathias walk in front of him, his smile even goofier looking then usual. Tino smiled. He knew why he was so happy. "You're welcome."

"…I didn't even say anything…"

"You we're gonna thank me, weren't you?"

"Yes! You read my mind! Thanks, Tino! Now me and Norge are buddies again, sorta!" Mathias embraced him in a hug and Tino choked out a "No problem." While trying to breath.

Mathias released him and smiled. "See you!" he dashed away to get to his lunch table with his buddies.

Before Tino could walk anywhere, he looked down the hall and saw Francis walking towards him. He didn't look better then before.

Tino wanted to say something, but he didn't know what to say. Francis passed him, his blonde hair flowing behind him. Tino sighed.

"Tino."

Tino felt a large hand place on his head. He looked up and smiled when he saw Berwald. "Berwald!"

"Your answer?"

"Huh?"

"The movie?"

Tino's eyes widened and he gulped. Oh shit. That. "Um, I'll tell you at the booth."

"Ok."

Eventually they made it to their booth to see a laughing Feliks and a sighing Toris.

They sat down and Tino sweated nervously. "Berwald."

"Mm?"

"When you say movie, do you mean like as friends, or…a date…?"

Berwald flinched. "Well…"

"Aww Berwald has a crush on Tino!" Feliks cried softly. Toris placed a hand over Feliks' mouth and snarled.

"Stop that Feliks you're embarrassing him-AHH! You hand licker!" Toris snatched away his hand and rubbed it on his pants, while Feliks spit from the taste of Toris' hand.

Tino looked back to Berwald nervously. "Is that true?"

"Hm?"

"That you have a crush on me?"

Berwald shivered. He gave a strong blush which immediately made Feliks snicker. Finally Berwald grew nervous enough and jumped up. "I'm sorry." And with that he sped-walked out of the cafeteria and to the library.

"Wait, Berwald!" Tino called. It was too late. He was gone.

"It's official! He likes you!" Feliks squealed. "Oh so cute! Do you like him back? Will you go out with him? Will-?"

"Enough, Feliks." Toris commanded. "Tino?"

Tino looked down, thinking. "He…he really does have a crush on me."

"Well duh. You're gorges if not sweet and kind. You got the guy friends of course."

"But what if that's the only reason he likes me?"

"No. He must think you're cute."

"But…is it real? Does he really _like_ me, or does he want sex…?"

"STOP IT I'M GETTING AN IMAGE IN MY HEAD IT'S REALLY HIGH DEF." Toris snarled. Feliks shrugged.

"I dunno. You gotta ask him. But that depends if you return the same feelings. Damn, who would've though Berwald was gay? I didn't see it coming."

"I admit, neither did I." Toris said.

"Neither did I." Tino agreed.

"Well? You return those feelings?" Feiks asked, hope edging his voice. Tino glanced to him and noticed the Polish teen was bouncing up and down in his seat for the reply.

Tino thought for a moment. He was nice, but he could also be awkward at times, and sometimes scary. But Berwald was so nice. He saved their asses in the haunted house, and he offered to walk him home. He even said he'd hold his hand if he got scared in the movie. Wait…ok maybe that was a hint he was attracted to him…

"I…I don't know yet." Tino answered honestly.

"You'll have to answer soon. We see him in art class." Feliks reminded him. Tino flinched. He was right.

Tino was already shivering nervously. He felt like he was going to pee himself. "Ok. I'll let him take me out on this _one_ date. Doesn't mean we're officially dating, I'm just going to _see_ if I have feelings. If all goes well…I just need some time to think about it. I'll say yes to the date later, but I have to let him know it's not like a _'date'_ date."

"SO IT'S OFFICIAL!" Feliks blurted out. "Oh this is so cute! What if he like, makes you notes and buys you stuff and stuff?"

"Calm down Feliks, you're embarrassing him." Toris snarled.

Tino nodded. He couldn't be more right.

"Why must I always correct you, Feliks? I'm your translator I suppose." Toris sighed, holding a hand to his face, making Feliks laugh.

Thank god for Toris. Without him Feliks would be out of control.

….

When lunch time ended, the students made their way to their next classes. (Duh.) While Tino was walking, he spotted Francis standing by the large window in the hallway, gazing out at the town around them. Tino sighed. He felt a pang of pity in his chest for the Frenchmen.

Tino knew what he had to do. He walked up to Francis and leaned all the way next to him, but soft enough so Francis wouldn't notice. He cleared his throat softly. "Defy gravity."

Francis flinched and turned to him. "Tino?"

"Don't let it pull you down. Somethings you cannot change, like the past. But you can change your emotions, you never know. It can't pull you down. Your emotions I mean. I heard about Joan, and I'm…sorry…But if you hang on to those feelings forever, you'll never change. I understand how you feel losing a loved one, but we all must move on. Those emotions will bring you down forever if you hang on to them."

"…"

"Don't forget about Joan. She loves you and she and I both know you love her. But holding onto those emotions will keep making you sad. Just…defy gravity I guess." Tino smiled, ending his small speech. "Sorry, I saw wicked recently and I loved it and-"

Francis embraced him in a hug, something Tino did _not_ see that coming. He could hear the Frenchmen siff behind him. "M-merci…."

"No problem." Tino replied. Francis pulled away and laughed.

"Look at you. You're like a little kids cartoon in person."

Tino shrugged with a smile.

"But seriously thanks." Francis smiled. He grabbed his stuff and nodded to him, then walked to his next class. Tino felt all warm and fuzzy inside. He felt nice doing so much good. He felt like Santa Claus!

Now all he needed was something to tell Berwald later….

 **Author's note!**

 **I just rock at fail endings, don't I? You know what, I shouldn't even be surprised anymore.**

 **Sorry, all. I saw wicked again and this happened XD Anyway, once I heard the song, 'Joan Of Arc' by Arcade fire I had to do this. I ship France and Joan Of Arc anyway. Andd we'll see the results in the next chapter XD**

 **See you in the next chapter! ;3**

 **Tails**


	11. How am I gonna be an optimist about this

Chapter 11

Tino was getting ready for gym class. Threw on his gym shorts and gym T-shirt. He made his way to the gymnasium and walked in, feeling pumped about dodge ball. He seems like the guy that would suck at it, but he was really good at it actually.

Sometimes the teacher was nice enough to play music as they played. He was ready.

The teacher blew the whistle, signaling to start the game. Tino was up first to dodge the balls. The ones who were throwing them were Gilbert and Alfred, and they had devious smiles on their faces. They swiftly threw four balls at Tino, each one that he dodged easily. Gilbert and Alfred's mouths when agape, not expecting the short blonde to do that.

Alfred threw one more, and this time Tino caught it. He threw it back at Alfred harshly, and it hit Alfred in the chest and he let out an 'oof!'

Everyone around them was impressed with Tino. Tino felt special, and he walked to the bleachers with his head high. He took a seat next to Mathias, who was drinking some water from his water bottle. "Not bad, little Fin."

"Little Fin?"

"You're Finnish aren't you?"

"Yeah. Oh, I get it."

"Exactly!" Mathias laughed. Tino grinned. Mathias flinched.

"What's wrong?" Tino asked.

Mathias snickered and pointed. "Look, Lovino's up next."

"Lovino?"

"Feliciano's older brother. Oh god this is gonna be great. He's hilarious when it comes to dodge ball, and Feliciano is too. Feli's just not in this class though. But he was in my gym class last year. And lord was it fabulous." Mathias couldn't stop snickering.

Tino turned back at the Italian, who was shivering immensely and whimpering. He could see Gilbert and Alfred laughing. The immediately started hurtling dodge balls at the Italian.

"CHIIGGIII!" Lovino screamed and covered himself with his arms, getting hit harshly by the dodge balls. Lovino fell to the floor with a thump. He just snarled: "Fuck!"

Mathias spit out his water and laughed hard enough to scare birds out of their trees. Gilbert and Alfred and half the kids around them either chuckled or giggled. Lovino frowned and looked down, embarrassment making his cheeks red.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Antonio called, running to Lovino. He turned and glared at the others. "No need to laugh!"

That made the others laugh harder. Then they calmed down and Alfred sighed, wiping a tear from his eye. "Ahh. Sorry, Lovino. It's just funny. Hey, if it makes you feel any better, you're brother does it too. Only you're worse." He chuckled.

Lovino glared at him. "Bastard."

Antonio sighed and lead the teen to the bleachers, where the Italian took a long drink from his water bottle.

Tino couldn't lie; it was funny. He had chuckled a little. He turned to Mathias, who wiped some water from his mouth. "Ahh. Told you it was funny."

Tino nodded in agreement.

The bell rang, signaling math time. Tino hung his head low. "Perkele."

"Huh? What'd you say?" Mathias asked.

"Just cursing out math."

"Ah, same." Mathias nodded, getting up. "Come on, let's change out of these damn shorts." He glared the clothes he was wearing and walked out the door to the locker room. Tino sighed and got up, following him. When he was in the hall, he turned his head to the left and noticed something.

Antonio was talking to a girl. A _pretty_ girl. Lovino was a few feet away from him, leaning against the wall and grumbling something in Italian.

Tino sneakily walked closer to listen. Sure it was eavesdropping, but still.

"Antonio that was so nice of you to help Lovino like that." The girl said.

"R-really? I mean yeah, it's the right thing to do." Antonio smiled innocently, his face turning tomato red.

The girl smiled, her mouth taking a cat-like shape. "Well, I have to get to Science. See you later." She smiled, walking to the staircase. Antonio's eyes followed her as she left, his grin never leaving her until she was out of sight. Lovino snorted and grumbled. "Bastard."

"Bye, Laura…." The Spaniard said softly, his face flushing.

Tino's eyes widened. Antonio had a crush on that girl!

"As they say in Bambi, twitterpated."

Tino flinched when Mathias appeared by his side, back in his regular clothes. Tino chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"Hey, go get changed before the bell rings." Mathias said, walking off to the staircase.

Tino flinched and realized he was right. He ran into the locker room.

….

Math was awful as usual. He didn't know how to fucking do the whole, 2 goes into 1 and measurements around 4 and shit like that. Awful. Awful, awful.

When the bell rang he was so relieved to be out of that classroom. He said his goodbye to Lukas and made his way to art-oh shit.

He had to answer Berwald! FUCK!

He didn't even know of he should say yes. Berwald had a crush on him, and Tino didn't know if he liked him back. Not yet, at least. Berwald meant well, and he was nice. Just a little scary at times that's all. But Tino figured he got over that already.

Maybe…maybe he should say yes? It's just a movie, nothing big. Tino sighed, trying to make up his mind whether he should say yes or no. He finally decided it. He'd go. He'd go just to see if he liked him back.

 _Just_ to see.

"Boo!"

Tino yelled when two hands grabbed his shoulders. He turned around and saw Feliks laughing, which made Tino snarl in annoyance.

"Hey, T. So, made up your mind then?"

"Huh?"

"About Berwald?"

"Oh…" Tino figured he should explain everything. He did, and Feliks put a hand to his heart, and gasped.

" _NO."_

"Yes."

"Well, T, at least you made up your mind. I can only imagine what Berwald would've looked like if you said no."

Tino sighed. He felt the same way.

The two made their way to art class. Once there, they sat at their table, waiting for the teacher to stop and make them work. Feliciano gabbed about pasta as they waited.

Tino stared at the door, waiting for Berwald to walk in. Finally the tall blonde made an appearance in the door. He walked in slow, and made his way to his seat, not making eye contact with Tino. Huh. Guess he was still embarrassed.

Feliks stared at the tall blonde, then looked to Tino. _"Well…"_

"Alright, alright, don't rush me." Tino growled. Feliks chuckled.

Tino turned to Berwald and cleared his throat. "Um, Berwald?"

Berwald turned to him softly. "Yes?"

"Um, I've been thinking about your offer, and…"

"It's ok, Tino. I know you don't want to."

Tino flinched. "No, no, that's not true! Actually, I…I want to.

Berwald flinched and his eyes widened so big it was like he'd seen a ghost. "R-really?"

"Y-yeah. Really. But it's just a movie, remember."

Berwald nodded. "I know."

"Good." Tino wanted to say more, but the damn teacher interrupted him.

Feliks coughed a little to summon Tino. Tino looked at him, and the Polish teen's eyebrows wiggled a little. "Nice." He grinned.

Tino put a hand to his face and groaned.

….

Finally the final bell rang. He can finally go home. Tino sighed in relief, walking to his locker to get the textbook he needed for homework.

"See you on Monday, Toni."

"Y-yeah bye!" Antonio waved to the girl violenetly, making her giggle as she walked out of the building. Antonio turned to leave but tripped with a loud, "Ayy!"

Tino raced over and helped him up. "You ok?"

Antonio got up slowly and rubbed the back of his now aching head. "Ah, si, si, I'm fine. Thanks." He grinned.

Tino rose an eyebrow. "You really like her, huh?"

Antonio's eyes widened and he blushed. "Wh-what? Who told you that?"

"I kinda just saw it." Tino smirked. _And by the gym earlier._

Antonio blushed. "Alright, you got me. But she's beautiful! Laura is just a gem with those beautiful eyes and-"

"Alright, I get it." Tino stopped him before he'd tire himself out. Apparently Laura was her name.

"Sorry." Antonio smiled. "She makes me all clumsy and stuff. I want to tell her I like her, but I'm scared."

Tino felt the same. But in his situation, it was Berwald, not him. Sort of. "There's no need to be nervous. From what I've seen, I think she kinda likes you too."

"You think?"

"I think."

"Wow!" Antonio bounced up and down like a small little kitten. "I really hope so. Well, I gotta go. Adios!" He smiled and ran off to his two friends who were walking out of the building. Tino chuckled. It was cute.

He grabbed his textbook and shut the locker, locking it. He made his way to the front door until he felt someone tug the back of his shirt. He turned and saw Berwald looking dow at him with his sky blue eyes.

"Hey Berwald." He grinned.

"The movie? When?" Berwald asked. Shit. Tino didn't know when to see it. Well, he was free tomorrow. Might as well.

"Um, I'm free tomorrow."

"Alright." Berwald answered. He pulled out his phone. "Let's exchange numbers."

"Oh, uh, sure." Tino took out his phone and the two did so. They put their phones away and Berwald nodded.

"Call me when you're ready tomorrow." Berwald said.

"Ok." Tino nodded.

Berwald nodded and began to walk out of the school front door. He turned back for a moment and looked at Tino, giving a small wink. "See you,T." And he walked out.

T? That's the name Feliks called him. _Only_ Feliks. Tino sighed, walking out of the building. He walked down the block, wondering what movie they would even _see._ Guess he had to think about it later. He was nervous, confused, and yet a little excited all at the same time. It made his stomach hurt.

He put a hand to his face and sighed. _How am I gonna be an optimist about_ this?

 **Author's note!**

 **Of course, we can't have a story without a little Spabel in it ;D**

 **Anyway, I'm hoping this chapter was acceptable or not. Yes of course I had to use a Pompeii line, don't judge.**

 **How am I going to be an optimist about this?- From Bastillie's song Pompeii**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **See you in the next chapter! ;3**

 **Tails**


	12. Hapiness and advice

Chapter 12

Saturday morning. Tino awoke, hungry and confused. He put a stressed hand to his aching head. The whole 'movie' thing with Berwald had been bugging him all night. So much that he couldn't even eat dinner last night. Explains his hunger then.

His flinched when Hanatamago came into his room barking. She jumped up on his bed and began to give him morning kisses on his face. Tino laughed.

"Down girl, down!" He laughed. Hana sat down, tail still wagging. She wanted food. Tino sighed and got out of bed. "Come on, girl. Let's get food together."

She barked happily, jumping off the bed and running out the door.

….

12:30 PM.

Tino was sitting on his bed, finishing the book he got from the school library. Hanatamago was currently laying down at the edge of his bed, sleeping. Frustrated still, Tino put down his book and sighed. He turned to his night table, where his phone was sitting. He needed relief.

 **Text**

 _ **Hey, Feliks.**_

Text

Oh hey T. What's up?

 **Text**

 _ **I'm nervous about this night movie thing I'm seeing with Berwald. He obviously thinks it's a date.**_

Text

What? You don't want to go anymore? You know the guy will be freakin heartbroken.

 **Text**

 _ **No, I wanna go! It's just, I'm nervous.**_

Text

Oh, poor Tino. There, there. I can help you.

 **Text**

… _ **.You can?**_

Text

Of course! If you need some proper advice, I know a guy from our school who can definitely give you good advice. Every Saturday he's in the café on the avenue for his relaxation time and work. And you know, tea.

 **Text**

 _ **Really? Who?**_

….

12:50 PM

At this moment Tino was walking to the café on the avenue. His mind was whirling with insane thoughts. His stomach hurt from this stress _still._ He hoped good advice came soon.

He entered the small café. It smelled of coffee and small pastries. He breathed in the heavenly smells, and his mouth watered. But this wasn't the time for treats. He walked straight up to the cash register, and got the cashier's attention.

The cashier looked up, still cleaning a cup with a washcloth. "Can I help you, sir?"

Tino gulped. "I-I'm looking for someone who comes here often. Maybe you know him. Yao...Wang?"

The cashier blinked. "Ah sure, I know 'em. He's a smart guy. Hey there he is now." The cashier turned to the door. Tino turned and saw the familiar figure of Yao from school. He flipped his ponytail over his shoulder and sat down at a small table, taking a book out of his bag. Then he got up and walked to the cash register, and Tino moved out of the way for him.

"Yes sir, Mr. Wang. What can I get you?"

"Green herbal tea, aru."

"Yes sir." The cashier responded with a grin. He walked away to prepare the Chinese teen's tea.

Tino gulped and turned to Yao, eyeing him with admiration. He gulped and tried to speak. "Um...Yao...?"

Yao turned. Seeing the familiar face of Tino, he grinned. "Ah, Tino! What are you doing here?"

Tino breathed with relief. At least the guy remembered him. "I, uh, I heard you give good advice..."

"Yes."

"I-I need advice."

Yao rose an eyebrow. "Really? Come, we'll talk at my table, aru."  
Yao waited a moment for his tea. Once he was given the tea, he paid the cashier and walked to his table, Tino following close behind.

Yao sat down and Tino sat in the seat across from him. Yao sipped his tea.

Tino sighed. "I need advice."

Yao put down his teacup. "Business or pleasure? What's your problem, aru?"

"I'm a single guy and I'm miserable."

"Figures."

"There's a guy who likes me, and I don't know if I like him back! I'm so confused!"

"Figures."

"I just need help with that." Tino whined. "I mean, we're seeing a movie tonight, but I don't know if it's a date, or just a friend thing, I just-"

"Enough, aru." Yao silenced him. "Now, best thing to do, is be honest with him. Ask him, listen to him, and be honest with what you say and what you answer."

Tino's eyes widened. "R-really? You think that will work?"

"It should, aru."

Tino was amazed. This guy _was_ smart! Tino nodded his thanks. "Thanks, Yao. I'll try it."

"No problem, aru." Yao sipped his tea. "See you later."

"Bye. And thanks again!" Tino smiled walking out.

….

4:50 PM

 **Text**

 _ **Berwald?**_

Text

Tino

 **Text**

 _ **Good, you answered. Berwald, how about we see the movie at six? It's soon.**_

Text

Alright. That's fine with me.

 **Text**

 _ **Ok then. I'll buy tickets-**_

Text

I bought tickets

 **Text**

… _ **.But...what movie are we even seeing? And how'd you know to buy them for a six o'clock show?**_

Text

Once you said six o'clock, bought them right on my phone. One click. Isn't technology great?

 **Text**

 _ **Berwald *annoyed emoji***_

Text

Alright, alright, no more teasing. The movie we're seeing is PAN.

 **Text**

 _ **Well, I guess that's not so bad. Alright, so I'll meet you in front of the movie theater?**_

Text

Alright then.

 **Text**

 _ **Ok. See you then. Oh wait, Berwald**_

Text

Yeah?

 **Text**

 _ **...Nevermind. I'll tell you when I see you.**_

Text

….Ok...

 **Text**

 _ **See you at six.**_

Text

Ok. See you.

Tino dropped his phone and sighed. _Be cool, Tino, be cool. And you have to tell him at the theater. Don't be a chicken. Don't be a Feliciano. Just. Do it._

He got up and sighed. "May as well get ready."

….

5:45 PM

Tino was currently on the escalator that led up to the movie theater in the mall. He tapped his foot nervously. _Be cool, Tino. Remember to be cool._

Finally the escalator took him to the top, and he stepped off and looked around. He tried to find Berwald's tall height and piercing blue eyes. _Where is he?_

"Tino." Tino felt a hand place on his shoulder and his name, making him finch. He turned, panting. Berwald was right behind him.

"Berwald, you sc-uh, surprised me!"

"Sorry."

"It's alright." Tino breathed. He looked up at the tall Swede and grinned. Well, he had to admit, his eyes _were_ beautiful and soulful. Tino silently cursed himself, trying to stop gay thoughts. _You can't catch me, gay thoughts!_

"Ready to go in?" Tino smiled.

Berwald blushed. His smile was so precious. It made his face burn. "Um, yeah. Let's go."

Once inside, Tino immediately raced to the food. He smiled when he saw candy. "I'm gonna get candy. You want anything?" He asked Berwald, pulling out his wallet.

Berwald held out a hand to stop him. "No, it's alright. I'll pay for it."

Tino rose an eyebrow. "Why? I have money."

"I'll pay for it."

"But-"

"No 'buts.' I want you to be happy." He tried to grin, but it just turned into a nervous blush. Surprisingly, Tino felt himself blush back.

Finally they were in their seats. Tino munched on his candy, feeling content.

"So?"

Tino swallowed and turned to Berwald when he spoke. "What?"

"What did you want to tell me?"

"Huh?"

"You wanted to tell me something over text, but then you said you'd tell me when you saw me."

Tino nearly threw up his candy. He shook with fear. He completely forgot! He gulped, feeling nervous. "Um, how 'bout I tell you after the movie?"

Berwald's eyes narrowed. Tino could tell he was getting concerned.

"Alright then." Berwald sat back in his chair. Tino gulped. He just had to wait till the end of the movie now.

…...

Once the movie ended, they made their way outside. Tino sighed with a small smile, feeling tired. "Ahh, I'm tired for some reason."

"Mm."

Tino yawned.

"Anyway, tell me now."

Tino flinched. He breathed a heavy sigh. It's now or never.

"Alright, listen Berwald."

"Yes?"

"I, uh...I know you like me. It was pretty obvious in lunch yesterday, and well, asking me for a movie and blushing? I can see that you know."

Berwald was frozen in place. He heard everything, but had nothing to say. Honestly he was just shaking.

Tino sighed. "Well-"

"It's alright, Tino." Berwald interrupted him. "I know you don't like me back, and now you're scared of me and hate me. It's alright." He looked down sadly.

Tino flinched with a gasp. "No!"

"Yes. Don't lie."

Tino frowned. "I'm not lying. Now listen to me. I love what you've done for me. You've been kind. You saved my life in a haunted house. You even offered to walk me home when I was terrified, and it was late, too."

"Mm."

Tino blushed. "Well, maybe I kinda like you too."

Berwald looked up sharply, beaming. "Really?"

"I said maybe. _MAY-BE._ I need at least one more day to decide. However, you've been doing a really good job of reeling me in."

Berwald's face had never been so red. Tino laughed softly at it. Berwald turned. "A-alright. I-I'm happy I'm gaining your trust, and-"

"It's not about trust." Tino pulled him into a hug.

Berwald loved the hug so much. He didn't want it to stop. He stumbled a little. Tino looked up. "Don't fall, man."

Berwald snapped back to reality. "Y-yeah, right. Sorry."

Tino grinned and ended the hug. "No need to apologize. Ok, I'm going home now. But-"

"I'll walk you home."

"….Again?"

"I'd do it thousands of times."

Tino smiled. "Ok then."

…..

"Thanks for walkin' with me, Berwald." Tino smiled. They were now by Tino's doorstep. Berwald nodded.

"No trouble."

"Berwald."

"Yes?"

"Wanna...hang out again tomorrow?" Tino asked sheepishly.

Berwald nearly jumped. "Yes!"

Tino laughed at his excitement. "Ok, then! See you tomorrow?"

"Yes, yes!" Berwald looked like he was jumping up and down like a little kitten. Tino laughed.

"Ok. See you." Tino gave him a hug and opened his door, winking goodbye to the Swede as he shut it.

Tino walked about two feet into his house, until he turned and heard cheering outside. Tino looked through the curtains, and saw Berwald once again fist pumping the air. Tino chuckled. This was beautiful.

He turned away and yawned. He was tired this early? Damn! He stretched. _Welp, time for bed for me, I guess._

As he walked up the stairs to his room, he blushed with excitement. He couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Author's note!

I'm SO SORRY it's taken me so long to update. My microsoft word died! Buttttt, I'm back! And ready to continue this! SUFIN IS HAPPENING. FINALLY. I'M SURE YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS TO _ACTUALLY_ HAPPEN, HUH? YEAH, I KNOW.

Alright. I'll try to update other stories soon as well.

See you in the next chapter! ;3

Tails


	13. Wife

Chapter 13

The morning was dull, and groggy. Berwald's least favorite. With a stifled yawn the Swede rose out of bed and opened his bedroom door. The sweet aroma from the kitchen signaled his mother was awake. But would she let him eat today?

Oh yeah. His parents were assholes. And everyone wondered why he was so distant.

He walked down the stairs slowly and into the kitchen, rubbing his still sleepy eyes. "Good morning, mother."

The woman turned around and sighed. She turned back to what she was making. "Good morning, son."

He walked closer, but his mother stopped him with her hand, stating not to come any closer. He stopped in his tracks, taking the hint. He scanned the kitchen, looking for someone. "Where's dad?" He asked. He was not in his usual seat with his cup of coffee and newspaper.

"He 'went out.'" His mother stated with air quotes. Berwald sighed. He was probably getting groceries or sadly, out drinking again.

"Um, mom-"

"What, what? I'm busy." She growled.

He looked away sheepishly. "Can I, uh...can I eat breakfast with you today?"

His mother stopped cutting strawberries, then slowly turned her head around to look at him. "What'd you get on that chemistry test?"

Berwald gulped. He wasn't a rocket scientist at chemistry. He was scared to tell her. "I, uh...I got..."

"Tell me the truth." She frowned.

"I got uh...s-sixty two..."

His mother's frown grew. She looked pissed.

"I-I came close to passing-"

" _Close_ isn't enough. _Close_ is shit. Even if you _did_ pass with a sixty five, that's still not good enough. You eat when you pass." She pointed up the stairs. "Go to your room."

He gave her an apologetic look. "Mother, please-"

"GO. Don't make me say it again."

He sighed and trudged to the stairs.

"Study!"

"Yes, mom."

Once he was in his room he sat down on his bed, put a face to his forehead, and groaned. This was _all_ his mother wanted, _ALL_ she ever wanted. He looked to his school bag. He sighed, pulling out a book to study.

Berwald still remembered he was gonna meet up with Tino today. But that cannot be done yet. He decided to at least study for an hour. Then he'll meet up with Tino. Or whenever Tino was ready. Whatever.

….

Tino had just woken up. His stomach rumbled for food, and he got up out of bed. Walking out of his room, Hanatamago jumped at his feet. Getting some grapes for himself and putting some food in Hanatamago's dish, he went back to his room. He flipped on the TV, and grew happy when he realized the moomins was on.

Munching on some grapes, he remembered something. "That's right! Berwald!"

Tino reached to his phone and began to text:

 **Text**

 **Berwald?**

Text

 **Text**

 **Berwald?**

Text

Hej.

 **Text**

 **Ah, there you are! So, where and when do you wanna hang out today?**

Text

 **Text**

 **Berwald?**

Text

Yeah

 **Text**

… **.Are you ok? You're taking WAYY longer then you usually do.**

Text

Sorry. My mom's making me study.

 **Text**

 **Oh. How long?**

Text

At least an hour.

Tino looked at the clock. 10:45.

 **Text**

 **Well then, how about at twelve?**

Text

That works.

 **Text**

 **Ok. See you then!**

Text

Ok. bye

Tino decided to start getting ready after the next moomins episode.

….

"Berwald! The hour has finished. You may stop studying now." Berwald's mother came upstairs to tell him. With a sigh, the Swede immediately shut his textbook.

He turned to his mother. "May I eat now? Before I go out?"

"No. You'll eat dinner later. Now if you're gonna go out, make sure to brush your teeth. If you come home later with breath that doesn't smell minty, I'll know you ate something."

"I know, ma. You say it all the time."

"Just reminding you. A few days ago you came back from school and your breath reeked of jolly rancher."

Berwald had forgotten that Tino gave him the candy that day.

His mother snapped him out of his thoughts. "Remember, no food. You don't deserve it." And she slammed the door before he could answer.

"Yes, mother." He sighed.

He looked to the clock. 11:40. He had to meet Tino soon, or he'd be late. He shot up from his chair and dashed to the shower.

….

Tino looked around. Huh. Where was he? He and Berwald had agreed to meet up in front of the shake shack. He looked around for him. He looked for blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Finally he noticed the familiar tall figure walking from a crowd. He smiled. "Berwald!"

The tall Swedish teen stopped in front of Tino. He was sweating and panting, like he had just run a marathon. "H-hej..."

Tino grew concerned. "You ok, Berwald?"

"Yeah, yeah. Just...tired." _And hungry._

Tino rose an eyebrow. "Ok, but I'm watching you. Now come on we didn't meet up here for nothing! Let's get shakes!"

Berwald's eyes widened. "N-nej, I'm alright. You get one."

Tino stared at him. Berwald was acting really weird today. He wanted to ask what was wrong, but didn't want to dig too deep into it. He shrugged. "Alright, then. You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok then." Tino shrugged.

Later on, they were sitting on a bench in the park, Tino still drinking his milkshake. He loved chocolate. He turned to Berwald, who had been quiet. "You sure you're ok?"

"Yeah."

Tino didn't believe him for a second. Finally he sighed. "Look, Berwald-"

A loud rumble echoed around them. Tino looked up at the sky. "It's not going to rain is it?"

Berwald looked away, clutching to his stomach. "Probably."

Tino shrugged. He turned to Berwald again. "Berwald, listen. I-I know you like me. And...actually, I was pretty excited to see you today."

Berwald's attention focused right back to the Fin. His eyes widened with surprise. "R-really?"

"Really." Tino smiled with a small blush. "I-uh, I guess I kinda like you too. Well, I guess your wish is coming true." He laughed softly.

Berwald's eyes were still wide with shock. Now he was trembling and he had a blush on his face. "Y-you mean..."

"Well? You wanna, uh..." Tino couldn't believe he was asking this. But he did love what the guy did for him. He'd probably jump off a building if Tino asked. And he was so kind. Tino felt happy around him. He sighed, ready to complete his sentence.

"Will you...go out with me?"

Berwald felt himself shake. His vision began to blur and he began to fall over. Tino saw this and immediately grabbed him, pulling him back up. "Oh, Berwald! Calm down!" He laughed. "I know you're happy, but there's no need to faint."

Berwald panted. He was sweating, panting, blushing, and his heart felt like it was beating at least fifty miles an hour. Tino chuckled. "Calm down. Here, drink some of my milkshake."

Berwald almost accepted it, but pushed it away, remembering what his mother told him "N-no thank you. But...I'm so happy you asked. And yes I will." He smiled. Tino smiled back. Suddenly Berwald pulled him into a bone crushing hug. Tino could barely breathe. "Berwald! BERWALD! Can't...breathe!"

Berwald released him. "S-sorry."

Tino grinned. "It's alright. I know you're happy. I'm happy too." He smiled.

Berwald nodded back. He leaned against the bench and huffed, feeling tired. "So that means you're my boyfriend then?"

"Yes."

"Wonderful. I have a nickname for you."

Tino looked up. "Huh? A nickname?"

"Yes. Your nickname will be wife."

Tino flinched, his mouth agape. "Wife?! I'm not a woman!"

"But you're my wife."

Tino wanted to argue, but knowing Berwald, he'd keep going no matter what, so he gave up. With a sigh, he let it go. " _Fine,_ that can be my nickname. Just don't use it out loud."

"No promises."

" _BERWALD._ "

"Ok, ok, I won't." He lied. He just smiled. "Ahh, m'wife."

Tino did smirk a little to this though. That was the _LAST_ nickname he expected to be called.

"Alright. Well, I'm kinda hungry. You wanna get something?" Tino asked. He was surprised when Berwald's eyes widened.

"N-nej, no thank you."

Tino frowned. "Berwald, what's going on. Every time I mention food, your eyes widened and you get scared. Explain."

Berwald looked away. "Well, uhhhh..."

"Berwald, tell me."

Berwald sighed. No use hiding it anymore. "Listen. My mother doesn't let me eat most of the time. It's if I don't please her. If I fail a test, or just fail anything, I get no food. Last time I ate was yesterday morning."

Tino gasped with shock. "She can't do that!"

"She can." He sighed. "She's the parent. She doesn't let me eat in the day if I don't do good, either. Why do you _think_ I don't eat at school?"

"How would she know if you ate or not?"

"My mother smells my breath after I get home. If she smells food, I'm in trouble. My usual punishment is that I don't get food."

Tino instantly felt bad for the kid. How could the kid not eat all the time? So _that's_ why he didn't eat in school. Tino put a hand on his leg. "You must be starving. Come on, I'll buy you something."

Berwald shook his head. "No, I can't. I at least have dinner to look forward to tonight."

Berwald's stomach rumbled loudly and he looked away with a blush. "Ignore that."

Tino sighed. "I don't think you're gonna make it till then." He stood up, tossing his cup in the garbage and pulled Berwald to his feat. "Come on, we're getting food." He began to drag Berwald by the hand.

The thought of food was tempting, but Berwald tried to yank his hand away. He failed. Tried again. Failed. Damn, Tino was stronger then he looked! "Look, wife, I know you're just trying to help but-"

"No 'buts.' As your new boyfriend, I'm buying you food. That's what boyfriends do."

Berwald smiled. He called him his 'boyfriend' officially. He almost fainted again. "But my mother will smell my breath!"

"I don't care! I'll buy you a small bottle of mouthwash too!"

Tino was very caring about these things. An determined. Berwald just gave in. "Ok."

….

"There. Aren't you happy your stomach is no longer empty?" Tino smiled as Berwald munched on his second granola bar. Tino had bought him two. Berwald didn't want to eat them both, but they looked so tempting so he just did.

Berwald nodded.

"Good! I'm glad." Tino smiled. Berwald swallowed and smiled back. Crumpling the wrappers in his hands, he threw it out in the nearest trash can. When he turned back around he flinched when Tino held a bottle of mouthwash to his face. "Drink."

Berwald accepted it and took it. Swishing it around in his mouth, he spit on the ground and wiped some from his mouth. "Thank you."

"Uh-huh." Tino replied with a smile. "Now, it's getting kinda late."

"Y-yeah. I'll walk you home."

"Alright." Tino didn't argue this time. Berwald walked forward and grabbed his hand. "I can do this right?"

Tino chuckled. "You sure can." Tino gripped it harder. Berwald smiled and the two began to walk to Tino's house.

….

Finally they were at Tino's front door step. He let go of Berwald's hand and smiled. "Thanks Berwald. You can walk me home anytime you want."

Berwald released such a big smile. He nodded happily.

Tino grinned.

"Th-thanks for the food, by the way." Berwald rubbed his stomach. "I needed that."

Tino blinked. "No problem. Oh, one more thing."

"Huh? Wha-" Berwald was abruptly interrupted when Tino placed a small kiss on his lips. When Tino pulled away he stopped himself from fainting again. He just blushed and smile. "Th-thanks wife."

Tino smiled, opening his door. "Well, goodnight." He winked walking inside.

"G-goodnight." Berwald replied as Tino shut the door.

Tino walked over to the window, expecting Berwald to do his little fist pump thing. He was surprised this time. The Swede was now cheering and jumping up and down like a kitten with a ball of yarn. Tino was actually kinda shocked. Huh. Berwald's looks really were misleading, huh?

Tino turned away and yawned with a stretched. School night so that meant bed early. But dinner came first. Which he was excited for.

….

Berwald was walking home happily. Tino agreed! He was his boyfriend now! His wife! His wife!

AND HE KISSED HIM!

Berwald hadn't been so happy in such a long time. And he ate today too! He would be deceiving his mother, heh heh.

He sighed happily with a smile. He couldn't wait for dinner tonight.

 **Author's note!**

 **Fail ending, but whatever. Oooooh sufin is finally in! It's HERE it's HERRRREEEEE!**

 **SCREEEEEE!**

 **Sorry for the pterodactyl scream. Anyway, I'm so happy the way this chapter came out, I really am. Best chapter so far, in my opinion. And cutest one, too. X3**

 **See you in the next chapter ;3**

 **Tails**


	14. The news

Chapter 14

Tino was standing by his locker the next morning, waiting for Berwald to come in. He was still a little nervous about telling people that he and Berwald were dating, but he figured everyone felt like that. Right?

"Ugggghhhhhh..." Tino turned to his right to face the sound. Feliks was dragging himself to him, holding a textbook. "I HATE finals. I HATE STUDYING IN GENERAL! GAH!" And he threw his textbook on the ground, a loud slap coming from the slam. This caused a couple of people to look at them, Tino smiling nervously.

"Feliks, stop that." He snarled, picking up the book and handing it to him. "I hate finals too but we all have to deal with it."

"Waaaahhhh." Feliks began to fake cry. Tino rolled his eyes.

Suddenly Feliks piped up, realizing something. "Soooooo?" He smirked, "How'd it go?"

Tino rose an eyebrow, puzzled. Then he realized what he meant. "Oh, me and Berwald?"

"Yes."

"We're dating now." Why be ashamed to admit it to a friend?

Feliks' eyes widened. "NO."

"Yes."

Feliks' mouth grew into a huge smile and he almost screamed. He began clapping his hands. "OH MY GOD! Congratulations!"

"Yes, yes, now shush! You're making people look."

"Sorry." Feliks chuckled. "Bout time."

"Huh?"

"Bout time you and Berwald got together. I've been waiting for it forever."

"Haha." Tino laughed sarcastically. "Very funny."

"It is." Feliks shrugged with a smiled. Suddenly Lukas came down the hall and stopped next to Feliks. "I heard Feliks screaming and thought he spilled soda on his best skirt again. Guess I was wrong. What's up?"

Before Tino could answer, Feliks did for him. "Tino and Berwald are going out!"

Tino face-palmed, blushing.

Lukas' eyes widened. "Really? Bout time."

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Tino whined.

"Don't worry, Tino. Emil got a boyfriend too over the weekend." Lukas reassured him. Both Tino and Feliks' mouths dropped. They couldn't even think of what to say.

"It's Sadiq, if you're wondering."

"That Turkish kid?! Really?! Who'da thought!" Feliks laughed. Tino didn't know who Sadiq was, but this sounded like a pretty surprising situation. They flinched when they saw Lovino walked up to them, frowning like always. But this frown seemed different. A more pissed-off frown then usual. "I couldn't help but overheard your conversation," he began, "and I have to agree. This is basically the month of love. My stupid brother got a boyfriend too."

They all gasped and Feliks almost fainted. "Who?!"

"That fucking potato bastard."

"LUDWIG?!"

"Mm-hmm."

Feliks stumbed into the wall, fanning himself with his hand. "I-I need air..."

Lovino looked away. "I don't wanna talk about it. Bye." He walked away angrily, grumbling something under his breath. This caused Feliks to laugh slightly.

"Ha! Look at that! June has some big surprises, huh?" He laughed.

Tino's eyes widened. That's right! It's June! School would be over soon!

"Well I gotta go." Lukas began to walk away and waved softly. "Later."

"Bye, Lukas!" Feliks waved violently. He turned to Tino, "Where is Berwald? I'm tired of waiting!"

"Me too." Tino frowned.

As soon as they said it, the Swedish teen entered the building, panting.

"Berwald!" Tino yelled happily. Berwald looked up and smiled. He padded over to Tino and gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Tino."

Feliks couldn't hold it anymore. He screamed and jumped in the air. "Yay! I'm so happy for you two!"

Berwald nodded. "Thanks."

Suddenly the bell rang. Berwald frowned sadly, looking down. "I'm sorry I was late. Now I can't see you for long."

Tino smiled and hugged him. "It's ok. Seeing you was just enough." Berwald smiled. He gave Tino a kiss on the head and walked away, "I'll see you later, wife."

"Bye." Tino smiled, waving softly. Feliks turned to him as soon as Berwald was out of sight. " _Wife?_ "

Sigh. "I don't know. It's what he wants to call me."

Feliks shrugged. "Alright, whatever."

…...

"Dammit, Heracles, wake up! I'm sick of you falling asleep in my class! The teacher shouted. Heracles snapped his head up, awake. He yawned. "I'm trying my best, miss."

"Well try harder."

He shrugged.

Tino laughed. This was funny.

...

It was lunch time now. He'd finally be able to see Berwald again! While he was walking down the hall to get to the cafeteria, he froze when he saw the remarkable.

Ludwig was coming down the hall, giving Feliciano a piggy back ride. "Hi, Tino!" He called.

Tino smiled nervously. "Uh, hey guys..."

Ludwig stopped in front of him. "Don't ask."

"I won't."

Feliciano laughed. "Ve~, I got tired of walking and Ludwig said he'd give me a piggy back ride, ve!"

Tino smiled. "Aww, Ludwig! That's so nice! Not like you at all."

Ludwig grunted. "Whatever." Feliciano nuzzled his face into his boyfriend's hair. "Ve..."

Tino remembered. "Oh yeah! Congratulations you two!

"Thanks." Ludwig mumbled. Feliciano smiled.

They parted ways as Tino entered the lunch room and sat at their usual booth. Feliks plopped down on the opposite side of him. "Sooooo? Where's Berwald?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. "He'll be here soon."

"I hope so."

After a while, Toris came to sit with them, and Berwald finally came in. Lunch was pretty good.

"Hey, look over there." Feliks snickered, pointing. They all turned, and saw Antonio chatting with Bella, giggling. "Aw. Adorable." Feliks smiled.

"Mm." Berwald nodded. Then he turned to his wife. "Tino."

Tino turned to him. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Huh?"

"Because of you and your friends, no one makes fun of me anymore. No one gives me weird stares, or runs away from me anymore. And best of all, I have you. Thank you, Tino. Thank you."

Tino nearly cried. His lips were able to quiver into a smile. "You're welcome, Berwald." They hugged tightly. Toris smiled, while Feliks wiped a tear from his eye.

"God, Feliks, are you crying?" Toris asked.

Feliks sniffled. "Th-this is so beautiful." He stammered. Toris rolled his eyes.

…...

The school day was already almost over. Tino started to realize whenever he walked down the hall it was something new. Really.

Now, walking to his last class of the day, he turned and saw Gilbert and this girl with long brown hair talking. He stopped, curious.

"So, uh, Elizabeta. Wanna, uh..."

"Huh?"

"Wanna..."

Suddenly the bell rang. Dammit! Tino snarled under his breath. He was late for class!

"Oh! Sorry, Gil. Gotta go." She waved fast and ran off. Tino saw Gilbert's sad expression turn into one of annoyance.

"Dammit!" He shouted, kickin a nearby garbage can. Tino's eyes widened and he ran over to him.

"Woah, Gilbert! You ok?"

Gilbert looked down and shook his head. "No!"

"What's wrong?"

"Elizabeta!"

So that was her name. "What about her?"

"I wanna ask her out, but something always seems to get in the way." His lip quivered. Was he going to cry? No. Tino didn't want to see this cocky guy cry.

"It's ok."

"It is not!" He snared, kicking the ground and making dust fly up. "She's so beautiful and I want her..."

"Aww, Gilbert! That's so sweet!"

"Shut up!" He growled, his face a bright blushing red. He looked back down. "It's not funny..."

Tino sighed, trying to stop his laughing. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll get time to talk to her."

"I don't know. She always seems busy."

Tino patted him on the head. "Then try to talk to her when she's obviously _not_ busy."

Gilbert sighed. Tino gave good advice. "I'll try. Last time I tried I couldn't even get the words out. She was with her friends and they started to laugh at me." His eyes shook. "But not this time!" He fist pumped. Tino was glad to see his confidence returning.

"The awesome me can do anything!" He laughed. "Thanks, Tino! I'll catch ya later!" And he ran to his next class.

Tino sighed, feeling happy he helped someone again. He smiled. He looked to the clock in the hallway. Ten minutes of his last class was remaining. Should he even go? He didn't like ditching, but what was the point of going? Sigh. Whatever.

…...

"TINO!" Feliks yelled angrily when class ended. Tino was waiting by the front door for his friends, and flinched when an angry Feliks yelled at him and came up to him. "Where were you?!"

"uhhmm-"

"You left us alone to suffer in class! TO SUFFER!"

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry! I was doing something important."

Feliks puffed, crossing his arms angrily. "It better have been."

Tino sighed. Feliks could be such a drama queen. Suddenly Tino felt arms wrap around his waist, and he squealed in surprise. "Tino."

"Oh! Berwald!"

"Mm. I missed you in class."

"Haha, sorry." Tino rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. Berwald released him, and Tino smiled.

"Want me to walk you home?" Berwald asked hopefully.

Tino smiled. "Of course."

Berwald smiled and grabbed his hand, making Tino blush.

Feliks and a couple of other kids wolf whistled, making Tino blush harder. Berwald silenced them with a stare. Huh. Apparently his stare still had powers. He turned to Tino. "Let's go, wife."

Tino nodded. "Yes."

They began to walk out of the building, while Feliks was holding his heart. "Oh that's so beautiful."

"I agree." Feliks jumped when he realized Francis had stopped next to him. "Love is a beautiful thing."

 **Author's note!**

 **Ahh. I love the way I ended this! XD**

 **I kinda feel like this chapter was rushed and all it really was about was people getting boyfriends or girlfriends. Shut up I ship turice don't like it go home. And yes Pruhun is my otp deal with it XD**

 **Btw I will now use Bella as Belgium's name instead of Laura.**

 **See you in the next chapter! ;3**

 **Tails**


End file.
